Longing For Yesterday
by Lizzie Charmed
Summary: CH 11 UP! Harry recieve's his mum's diary, and finds out that Lily's life at Hogwarts wasn't easy. Well, would life be easy for you if you had the Maruaders as your friends? Or a testy blonde and a wicked keeper? First through 7th year! (In 2nd year now)
1. Prolouge Getting the Diary

AN: I (Lizzie) am writing the first four years and Ea is writing 5yr and on. That doesn't mean that you won't hear from both of us though!  
  
Disclaimer- We own what you do not recognize. The rest is J K Rowling's  
  
© Lizzie Charmed and Eamane Eldanár 2003  
  
A tall, dark haired wizard made his way through the maze of halls in Hogwarts. He slowly made his way towards Dumbledore's office. The cold, stone gargoyle stood silent and menacing.  
  
"Chocolate Frogs," he said forcefully.  
  
The gargoyle move aside, and a staircase slowly spiraled upwards (LN: try saying THAT 5 times fast! * Eamane grabs keyboard from Lizzie *). The wizard stepped onto the staircase and made his way up wards. After climbing for a while, he found himself in front of a pair of heavy oaken doors. He knocked, and was soon rewarded with an answer.  
  
"Come in, Mr. Potter," a voice called through the door. The boy opened the door and stepped into a curiously decorated circular room. Portraits of old headmasters and headmistresses lined the walls, and shelves loaded with books stood silent and proud. A phoenix stood by the desk, where an older wizard was seated.  
  
"Sit down, Harry," the seated wizard said.  
  
Harry sat down in a chair opposite of the Professor and waited for him to speak.  
  
"Professor McGonagall said you wanted to see me, sir," Harry said politely.  
  
Dumbledore smiled. "Ah, yes. I have something of great interest to you. It seems that your mother, Lily, kept a diary. In it she tells the antics of herself and her friends when they were hear at Hogwarts. I thought that you would like to read it." He said, holding up a large, leather bound book. On it Harry could see, written in gold, The Diary of Lily Evans.  
  
"Thank you, Professor. I would love to read it," he replied, mesmerized at the chance to read something his mother had written. He reached up and took the diary from the old professor.  
  
As he made his way towards the Gryffindor common room, thoughts raced through his mind. How had Dumbledore gotten a hold of the diary? Why was he giving it to him in his last year?  
  
Harry strolled into the cozy common room and plopped down onto a scarlet over stuffed couch in front of a merrily crackling fire. He put the diary on his lap and opened the diary. The pages were blank for a moment, then they flashed and Harry saw, written in an 11-yearold's handwriting:  
  
The Diary of Lily Evans KEEP OUT! 


	2. New Friends and a Rocky Beginning

Disclaimer- We own what you do not recognize. Bah blah blah (  
  
Chapter 2 New Friends and a Rocky beginning  
  
Lily Evans sat in a compartment near the back on the Hogwarts Express. She had said good-bye to her parents only ten minutes ago, but it felt like eternity.  
  
She thought of her house, a big brick one with black shutters, her bedroom with the mint green walls and the tie-dye bulletin board with pictures of her friends on it, her gentle mother, always ready with a hug, her father, always ready to hear her problems and encourage her, and her bratty older sister, Petunia, who always acted like she had a bad smell under her nose.  
  
She then thought of the day she received her Hogwart's letter. Her parents had been puzzled at first, but then they welcomed the news with welcome arms. Her sister, however, had only said a couple of words: I always knew you were a freak! Ouch. Lily acted like the words didn't bother her, but deep down, they hurt real bad.  
  
As the Hogwarts Express rumbled over a bridge, Lily heard someone speaking outside her compartment. She held her breath and listened to the conversation, chiding herself for listening.  
  
"Summer, oh why did you do that? No, don't answer that. Now he's gonna be out for our heads!" a voice shrilled.  
  
"Oh, I dunno. He got on my nerves, and before I could help it, I hexed him. But, you gotta admit, it was funny!" the person, Lily guessed, named Summer said.  
  
"Hey, look, before he finds us, let's find a compartment and sit down, ok?" the other person said.  
  
Before Lily could say anything, the compartment door opened revealing two girls about her age standing there. One of the girls was short with blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes and the other girl was tall with raven black hair and mysterious violet eyes. The one with black hair started to talk.  
  
"Hi! Do you mind if we can stay here for a while?" She asked.  
  
Lily nodded and stuck out her hand. "Hi! I don't mind at all. I don't think we've met before. I'm Lily Evans, and this is my first year going to Hogwarts," she replied cheerfully.  
  
"Thanks a bunch! Oh, I'm Candace Minyatur, but PLEASE call me Candy. Candace sounds to, um... stuffy. Candy sounds much better," the black haired one said.  
  
"Ahem." the petite blonde said, "what about me? Aren't you gonna introduce me to Lily?" she asked.  
  
"Hehe, sorry Summer. This is Summer Dippet, granddaughter of the former Headmaster Dippet, twin to Autumn Dippet, and an excellent chaser, but she can't play for the team yet," Candy pouted.  
  
Summer flashed a smile. "Don't mind Candy there. She can be a little Quidditch crazy at times," she said, earning a "HEY!" from her friend. "So, what house do you want to be sorted into? I would like to go to Grffyndor, but Ravenclaw wouldn't be that bad."  
  
Lily looked confused. "Quidditch? House?" she asked, puzzled.\  
  
"Your muggle bor." Candy started, but was rudely interrupted as the compartment door slammed open for the second time that day.  
  
Lily, Candy and Summer stood stock still like deer caught in the headlights of an oncoming car. I took all Lily had to keep from laughing.  
  
Four boys stood in the doorway if the compartment. One of them was short and pudgy, and the other three of them were tall, one with sandy hair and the other with shoulder length black hair. The fourth boy's hair was hard to determine what its natural color because it had been turned bright pink. Lily heard Summer snicker, and she remembered what the two other girls had been talking about when they came in. That was too much for Lily, and she burst out laughing.  
  
Pink hair boy's face turned bright red as he scanned the compartment. His gaze landed on Summer, who was bent double with laughter.  
  
"You," he growled.  
  
"Me," Summer squeaked, gasping for air. She stood up and walked around the boy, wand at the ready. "Hum... I think that next time we should go a little bit lighter, pink isn't your most flattering color. I think that you need to expand your horizon," she said, looking like she was in deep thought. Then she pointed at his hair and muttered something under her breath. Lily got just a wisp of what she said, but she only heard "Colra..."  
  
"Uh oh..." Candy said when she saw what Summer had done. Everyone burst out laughing, except for former pink hair boy.  
  
"What are you laughing at?" He asked, totally confused. Summer stepped aside and bowed, and then he caught a glimpse of his reflection in the window, and screamed bloody murder.  
  
Summer had charmed his hair so that it changed color every time he turned. Lily and Candy leaned against each other, laughing.  
  
"You little..." The boy began.  
  
"I'm little? Why thank you, but I've always been told that I'm petite!" Summer retorted innocently.  
  
The boy's face got redder and redder, and Lily felt sorry for him. She decided that as funny as it was, Summer should turn him back.  
  
"Hey Summer, I think you should turn his hair back," she told her friend.  
  
"Really? I think that this is verry him. The pink was too much, but this show's his inner beauty," Summer pouted.  
  
"Calm down James. She's just a girl," the sandy haired boy said to his friend, trying to clam him down somewhat.  
  
Judging by the look on Summer's face, Lily guessed that he had said the wrong thing.  
  
"Just a girl? I'm JUST a girl? Hey, lemme tell you this buddy, I know enough hexes to make you feel like a newborn kitten that can't even meow. Take that back and I'll personally make sure that James's hair stays like that permanently and that you get a new 'do," Summer hissed.  
  
"Alright alright! I take that back. Now change his hair back!" The sandy haired boy pleaded, pulling a puppy dog face at them.  
  
Summer laughed and murmured the counter curse. James's hair returned to its natural color, black, much to his relief.  
  
"Now that that's taken care of, I think that I do not know you guys," the one with shoulder length black hair said. "Now, let me introduce myself. I am Sirius Black, drama king extordinare, that one whose hair was once, um... Multicolored is James Potter, an excellent chaser, (at this Summer snorted) that loudmouth over there Remus Lupin," he said, indicating the sandy haired boy, "and this is Peter Pettigrew," he finished, pointing to the short boy behind him. "And you are.?"  
  
Candy elected herself as spoke person of the girls. "I am Candy Minyatur, the hexing one over there who is a better chaser than James is Summer Dippet, and the red head is Lily Evans," she reported.  
  
Over the rest of the train ride, the new friends played exploding snap and talked about what house they wanted to be in. All went smooth until for the third time the compartment door banged open.  
  
Lily found herself looking at four bleach blonde, gray eyed people. When they saw who was in the compartment, they sneered with disgust and left.  
  
"Who were they?" Lily asked.  
  
"Malfoys Danielle, Michelle, Nicole, and Lucius, but they are all slimy gits. Pay no attention to them," James said with out looking up. Lily made a mental note not to get in their way and continued to beat James at exploding snap, much to his dismay. 


	3. Hoggy, Hoggy Hogwarts

LN- I changed the genre of the story, so its now under Romance and Humor, not general!  
  
Disclaimer- We own what we own, all recognizable characters are JK's. Hehe, now back to the story. (Ea- Mental that one! Lizzie- I heard that!)  
  
Chapter 3 Hoggy, Hoggy Hogwarts  
  
The Hogwarts Express rumbled to a halt. They walked towards the compartment door, pulling on the last sleeve on their school robes. They joined the crush heading towards the train door, eager to get some fresh air.  
  
When they stepped out, Lily didn't know where to go, until she heard a shout of "Firs' years over 'ere!" and a large person holding a lantern. They made their way over there and stopped when they reached the person. "'ello there James," the person said. James smiled and returned the greeting.  
  
"Who's that?" Summer asked him.  
  
"That's Hagrid, keeper of the grounds here. Dad's a school friend of his. Don't let his size threaten you though, he's a gentle giant," he replied.  
  
They followed the gentle giant to a mass of boats. "Four ter a boat!" Hagrid called out.  
  
Each boat was your typical rowboat, but they had a lantern propped in the center. Lily rushed into one, and found herself with Candy, James, and Sirus. She looked around and saw that Summer had gotten in a boat with Remus, Peter, and a girl who looked like herself.  
  
"Candy, who's that by Summer?" She asked curiously.  
  
Candy replied without looking up. "Oh, that's her twin Autumn. Did I tell you about her? Well, she's not Summer one bit. For one, she's not a good Quidditch player and two; she's not as hot tempered as Summer. She's cool, but she's not as fun as Summer is. Whoa!" She finished as the boats lurched forward.  
  
Lily turned around in her seat, and found herself looking at a castle that looked like it just came out a fairy tale book, complete with towers and sparkling lights. She heard lots of ooh's and ah's around her. She couldn't help but join in.  
  
The boats made their way towards the school. Lily found herself thanking her lucky stars that she wasn't alone because the castle looked forlorn and forbidding in a marvelous way.  
  
She stepped out onto a rock landing and waited for her friends to reach her. When they did, Candy asked how she liked the school so far. She said that she loved it, but couldn't help feeling tiny. At this the others laughed.  
  
They followed the other eager first years up a flight of stairs. When they reached the top, Lily saw a stern looking witch with her black hair firmly placed into a tight bun at the nape of her neck. She waited until all of the new students had quieted before she started to speak.  
  
"Welcome to Hogwarts first years! I am Professor McGonagall. In a moment you will enter Great Hall and be sorted into your house. Your triumphs will earn your house points, and you mishaps will lose you points. The four houses are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Now, follow me," the witch said.  
  
Lily gasped as they entered the Great Hall. Four long tables filled the room with one long one at the head. Candles gave off a bright glow from their place suspended over the tables. The ceiling was what caught Lily's eye though. It was bewitched to look like the out side sky, complete with hues of reds, golds, and crimson and merrily twinkling stars.  
  
As they neared the front, Lily noticed an old looking tattered hat sitting on a three legged stool.  
  
"Gather round, first years," McGonagall called, reminding Lily of a mother hen. "Now, after the Sorting Hat finishes singing its song, I will call your name and when I call your name, please com up here and sit on this stool. I will then place the Sorting Hat on your head."  
  
The Sorting Hat looked like it took a deep breath and then sang out his song:  
  
"What kind of sorcerer are you?  
  
How do you do the things you do?  
  
Share with me your secrets deep inside.  
  
What kind of sorcerer are you?  
  
Are you loyal through and through?  
  
And do you have a heart that's true?  
  
What kind of sorcerer are you? If you're the loyal kind you're a Hufflepuff,  
  
Here you won't find people who are too tough.  
  
The badger's the symbol of the house,  
  
and in Hufflepuff Tower there's nary a mouse! What kind of sorcerer are you?  
  
How do you do the things you do? If you're sneaky you're in Slytherin,  
  
They'll do whatever it takes to win!  
  
Good luck with Tregon and his Potions class,  
  
Make one wrong move and you won't pass! What kind of sorcerer are you?  
  
How do you do the things you do?  
  
Share with me your secrets deep inside.  
  
What kind of sorcerer are you?  
  
Are you loyal through and through?  
  
And do you have a heart that's true?  
  
What kind of sorcerer are you? If you're brave as a lion, go Gryffindor!  
  
When they win they let out a mighty roar!  
  
You'll be like the Fat Lady and her friends,  
  
and your Hogwarts adventure will not soon end! What kind of sorcerer are you?  
  
How do you do the things you do? Last but not least there's Ravenclaw,  
  
and they're the smartest people I ever saw.  
  
Those are the houses at Hogwarts School,  
  
so put me on, don't be a fool! What kind of sorcerer are you?  
  
How do you do the things you do?  
  
Share with me your secrets deep inside.  
  
What kind of sorcerer are you?  
  
Are you loyal through and through?  
  
And do you have a heart that's true?  
  
What kind of sorcerer are you? All who are here will be a wizard or witch  
  
Try to win at Quidditch!  
  
Our plan is this: gotta teach 'em all!  
  
The Hogwarts spirit never falls... What kind of sorcerer are you?  
  
How do you do the things you do?  
  
Share with me your secrets deep inside.  
  
What kind of sorcerer are you?  
  
Are you loyal through and through?  
  
And do you have a heart that's true?  
  
What kind of sorcerer are you?  
  
What kind of sorcerer are you?  
  
How do you do the things you do?  
  
Share with me your secrets deep inside.  
  
What kind of sorcerer are you?  
  
Are you loyal through and through?  
  
And do you have a heart that's true?  
  
What kind of sorcerer are you?"  
  
The student body erupted in applause. When it died down, Professor McGonagall pulled out a piece of parchment and started to read off names. "Abbot, Jacob!" McGonagall read.  
  
A small boy walked up and was sorted into Hufflepuff. She called several more names until Lily heard one she recognized.  
  
"Black, Sirius,"  
  
Sirius waltzed up and before McGonagall had a chance to place the Hat on his head, it roared out GRYFFINDOR! Sirius sauntered over to the table on the right, flashing them a smile.  
  
"Dippet, Autumn!" the Professor read.  
  
Summer's twin walked up and sat down. After a minute, the Hat yelled "RAVENCLAW!" Autumn smiled and went to join the table on the far right.  
  
"Dippet, Summer!" the stern witch called out.  
  
Summer bounded up to the stool and grinned at Lily.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!" the Hat yelled, and applause broke out from the table on their right.  
  
"Evans, Lily!"  
  
Lily nervously walked up to the stool and McGonagall placed the hat on her head.  
  
"Nervous, eh?" a voice from the hat said, "Hmm. lets see where you belong. Lots of brains, yes, you'd be great in Ravenclaw, but I think you belong in GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Lily sighed with relief and went to join her friends at the Gryffindor table.  
  
A little while later all her friends were sorted into Gryffindor. After the headmaster's, Dumbledore, welcoming speech, the plates in front of them filled with foods ranging from salad to chicken, mashed potatoes to rice, and the goblets filled with an orange liquid that Summer said was Pumpkin juice.  
  
"SWEET!" Candy and Summer said at the same time and burst out laughing. Everyone else looked at them like they were mental.  
  
As they ate their fill, Lily looked around. She saw the Malfoys looking at her and shivered. They gave her the creeps, especially the male, Lucius. He always had a sour look on his face and always flanked by his triplet older sisters Danielle, Michelle, and Nicole, who if looks could kill, everyone who they looked at would be dead. They were that freaky.  
  
When dinner was finished, the first year Gryffindors followed their perfect, Arthur Weasley, to their dormitory. They went up flights of stairs, around corridors, and through doors. Lily looked out a window and saw that they were high up, like they were going to a tower.  
  
After three more turns, they reached a lovely picture of a fat lady dressed in pink silk. The lady in the portrait raised an eyebrow and said in a bored voice, "Password?"  
  
"Fortuna Major," Arthur replied. The portrait swung open revealing a cozy looking room.  
  
The room was done in scarlet and gold, Gryffindor colors. There were over stuffed couches and high backed chairs all over, tables for homework, window seats, and a banner that was hanging over the mantle that said "Welcome First Years!" in flashing Gryffindor colors with lions running in and out of it.  
  
"Listen closely now," Arthur called out, "the boys' dormitories are to the left, up and down, and the same with the girls' on the right. Now, I suggest that you go up and sort out your belongings. I wish you a good night." With that he left the first years on their own.  
  
Lily, Summer, and Candy said goodnight to the boys and made their way up the stairs to find their new dormitories. After passing seven doors, they finally found their room. They got the highest room with a breath taking view.  
  
"I call the bed by the window!" Summer yelled, throwing herself down onto the window bed.  
  
Lily found herself on the bed next to hers, and Candy directly in front of her. A girl named Lisa had the other bed, but she kept to herself and didn't say much.  
  
Lily changed into her pajamas and said good night to her new friends. She fell asleep to the thoughts of her new life, ready and eager to try something new.  
  
AN- Hope you enjoy. Reviews make my fingers type faster! * Hint hint!* 


	4. Makeup, Flying, and Three Foot Essays

AN - Thanks to Angelxd14 and ChickoftheDarkMoon for the fabulous reviews!  
  
Disclaimer- we own what we own, don't own what you recognize!  
Chapter 4 Makeup, Flying, and Three Foot Essays  
  
The next morning Lily found herself woken up by Summer and Candy fighting over who got the bathroom first.  
  
"You got it first last time!" Candy yelled.  
  
"There was no last time!" Summer retorted.  
  
"What's going on?" Lily asked, sitting up in bed and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.  
  
Candy looked up to acknowledge Lily, and Summer dashed into the bathroom and locked the door. Candy sighed in frustration.  
  
"I hope she doesn't use up all the hot water," Candy complained. "Oh well, I'm a witch after all." She said as she whipped out her wand and pointed it to her head. A stream of water mixed with shampoo shot out and covered her hair. Lily was amazed that none of it went on the floor. Then Candy muttered something else and the water and shampoo disappeared, leaving Candy's hair shining and smelling like cucumber melon.  
  
"I learned it at home. Having two younger siblings and one bath isn't my idea of fun," She explained. Lily nodded and went to gather up her robes. Candy did the hair spell on her, except her hair smelled like flowers.  
  
Ten minutes later, Summer sauntered in with her school robes on and her hair wrapped in a towel. Taking off the towel, Summer dried her hair with a flick of her wand and started to brush it. When she finished, Lily noticed something funny about her appearance.  
  
"Hey Summer, what happened to your face?" She asked, holding back a laugh.  
  
"Nothing, why?" Summer asked curiously.  
  
Candy motioned to a mirror. Summer walked over and looked at herself. What she saw made her scream.  
Four first year boys high-fived each other as a scream echoed throughout the Gryffindor tower. Then there was five seconds of silence. They heard a door slam and then angry footsteps charging down the stairs.  
  
"JAMES POTTER, YOU'RE DEAD!" a voice shouted. Gryffindors turned around and saw a very mad Summer Dippet standing in the stair well in front of a serious Lily Evans and Candy Minyatur.  
  
Everyone burst out laughing. Summer's eyes spilled over with tears and her face was white, but worst of all, her face looked like a two year old girl who had decided to play in her mummy's makeup. Smeared red lipstick ran off of her lips and onto her cheeks, eye shadow was smeared all over her forehead, and red blush caked her cheeks.  
  
"Nice makeup Summer. Did you do it yourself? When can I make an appointment?" Sirius called out coyly.  
  
Summer made a strangled sound halfway between a sob and a growl and stomped over to James, who was looking innocently around.  
  
"You FREAK!" she hissed before more tears spilled out. She took one more glance at him and then fled upstairs to the safety of their room. Candy dashed after her. Lily hesitated, and turned around and faced the boys.  
  
"Why?" she asked quietly, "Why did you do it?"  
  
"Revenge," James said smugly, "Sweet revenge."  
Summer was excused from classes that day, and spent most of the day in the hospital wing. Candy and Lily did their best to ignore the boys.  
  
When dinner arrived, Summer came down to eat with her friends.  
  
"Hi guys," she said to Lily and Candy, sitting down on the bench across from them.  
  
"You ok?" Candy asked her friend.  
  
Summer nodded. "I'm ok, but I have had my pride hurt," she added, looking towards where James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter sat to emphasize the meaning.  
  
"Oh," Lily said, not going much deeper into the subject. They filled the rest of their evening talking about how the day went. Lily said that charms was fabulous, ad Candy talked about how the potions master, Tregon, had taken five points from Gryffindor because she asked to go to the bathroom. This cheered up the girls.  
The next few weeks went smoothly, except for the 10 detentions the boys had got. They now had the name the Maurders bestowed upon them by Filtch. The girls earned points; the boys lost them, same old same old.  
  
Summer and James got along more, except for the occasional prank pulled on each other.  
  
One morning during breakfast, Professor McGonagall strolled up to them and gave them their new schedules. Lily was confused. Why were they getting new schedules? James answered that for her though.  
  
"Whoo hoo! No potions with Slytherin until after Christmas! Instead we get flying lessons!" He yelled. Everyone smiled and cheered, except Lily.  
  
"F-f-f-flying?" she managed to stutter out. They all smiled wickedly, and she dreaded the lesson.  
"Welcome to your first flying lesson!" a short witch with jet black hair called out. "I am your new flying teacher, Madame Soarell. Now, does everyone have a broom?" she asked.  
  
Everyone nodded, and Lily looked skeptically at the broom lying beside her on the grass.  
  
"Good, good. Now, stick out your right and over the broom and say 'up.' Make sure you say it forcefully. Try it now," she added.  
  
About thirty 'ups' were heard. Lily nervously stuck her hand over the broom and said, "UP!" To her surprise the broom shot up, almost knocking her over. She looked around, and saw that only Sirius, James, Candy, Summer, and, to her disgust, Lucius Malfoy's broom came up.  
  
It took a while to get everyone's broom up and into their hands. When they finally did, the tiny Professor spoke again.  
  
"Good, good! Now that everyone has their broom in their hand, swing your right leg over your broom and plant it firmly on the ground," she yelled, demonstrating for everyone.  
  
Lily swung her leg over the suspended broom and placed her leg on the ground.  
  
"Now, when I blow my whistle, kick off the ground and hover above. Now, I mean hover, not fly, turn upside down, go over to your friend, do a sloth grip roll, hover. Got that?" she screamed. Thirty kids screamed back a crisp "YES MA'AM!"  
  
TWEET! Madame Soarell blew her whistle and Lily and the others kicked off. Lily instantly regretted it. The world seemed to be spinning around her and she felt sick.  
  
"Lils? Are you ok? You looked a little green," Summer asked, concerned.  
  
"Yeah, you look like my pet turtle before she died," Candy stated, frowning at the old memory.  
  
"I...I. think. I'm..." Lilly stuttered.  
  
"LEAN FORWARD LILY!" Candy and Summer yelled, comprehending what their friend felt.  
  
Lily leaned forward and zoomed down. As soon as she got on solid ground, she turned and lost her breakfast.  
  
"Oh god, did I just do that?" she thought.  
  
Candy ripped out her wand and pointed at the spot were Lily had gotten sick.  
  
"Extro Clenius," she said, and only sparkling green grass was left.  
  
"Thanks Candy. Did anyone happen to uh... see that?" Lily asked nervously.  
  
"Nah, just Candy and I. But we won't tell anyone," Summer said. Lily smiled, truly smiled, at the two.  
  
The rest of the day went smoothly, but Lily swore that History of Magic class of even longer and boring everyday. "A three foot essay on the Goblin Rebellion is due Friday," wheezed Professor Binns. "Class dismissed." He said, ignoring the sighs from the first years. They all filed out, complaining about the dreaded essay.  
As her friends made their way to the Great Hall for dinner, Summer headed towards the library to get a head start on that essay.  
  
"A three foot essay on the goblin rebellion. THREE FEET of writing on a STUPID rebellion that happened AGES ago," she screeched to no one in particular.  
  
"Hey, I thought you liked essays," a voice said, startling Summer out of her skin.  
  
She quickly turned around. "James, you." she stopped short when she saw who it was. "Oh, hi Remus," she started. "Sorry, I thought you were James," she finished lamely.  
  
Remus laughed, startling Summer once again. She had heard him laugh before, but not a real, genuine laugh. "That's alright. I know you and James aren't really best friends. Hey, what are you doing alone anyway? Shouldn't you would be at dinner?" he asked.  
  
Summer pushed her hair out of blue eyes so she could look up and see him better. "I should ask you the same thing. I wasn't hungry so I decided to get a head start on that essay for Binns. He must be mental, three feet is sooo long!" she complained.  
  
"Oh, well then, need some company? A pretty girl should never be alone," he asked, a twinkle in his eyes.  
  
Summer blushed, and then smiled. "Lead on, Remus,"  
  
If you had gone into the library on that warm October night, you would have seen two young magic eleven year olds talking to each other, sharing their secrets, and not paying any attention to the books in front of them.  
  
Lily sat in the Great Hall with her fiends, except Summer and Remus.  
  
James and Sirius talked in low voices to each other. Every now and then you could see James nod, and Sirius gesture wildly with his hands. Then James nodded again and took out his wand, pointed at something, and muttered, what Lily guessed, a spell. Then he smiled and put his wand away.  
  
Nothing happened at first. Then a high pitched scream ripped though Great Hall.  
LN- muhahahaha! (Lizzie- cough cough, remind me to never do that again!) A cliffhanger! What did James do? Find out next time on Longing for Yesterday! Muhahaha! Review and you will find out faster! :P 


	5. Laughter and Tears

AN- Sorry it took a while to get posted, we had problems with up loading. Now, to a more important issue: we have only had a couple of reviews so far, but you say a lot, that was because I well. that was because I got a little enter happy, hehe. So, why aren't you reviewing, hum????  
  
Disclaimer- we own what we own, don't what we don't.  
  
Chapter 5- Laughter and Tears  
  
Lucius Malfoy was standing up and was trying to hide something with his books. Lily saw something like water dripping down his legs. His face was bright red, and when Lily thought nothing worse could happen, a soaked sheet with the words * Little Lucius's Bed Pad * written on it in scarlet appeared. Lily laughed.  
  
"Hey Lucy, nice sheet!" Sirius called out, causing more laughter.  
  
This seemed to make everyone laugh except Professor Tregon. He was the head of the Slytherin house, and the younger Malfoy was his pet. He looked embarrassed, and somewhat angry. Lily thought that was odd.  
  
"Students of Hogwarts!" Dumbledore called out. The Hall immediately became silent. "It seems that someone had an accident. Don't worry Mr. Malfoy, it happens to all of us," he continued as a highly embarrassed Malfoy rushed out of the hall. "Now, after dinner may I see Mr. Potter and Black?" He finished, looking at the innocently * ha ha * looking boys. They smiled at him.  
  
"But Professor, its not our fault that he's not potty trained!" James called to Dumbledore. Dumbledore merely laughed and shook his head.  
  
After dinner, Lily, Peter, and Candy made their way to the common room.  
  
"Did you see his face? It was a Kodak moment!" Lily screamed.  
  
"Kodak? What's a Kodak?" Candy asked bewildered.  
  
"Huh? Oh, nothing Cands," Lily replied, "It's a muggle saying."  
  
"Sweet! I like that!" Candy laughed.  
  
They stopped in front of the Fat Lady.  
  
"Well hello there! Oh, did you hear what happened to that little boy? Violet told me all about it!" She rambled on.  
  
"Magic socks," Peter said, not listening to her.  
  
"Spoil sport." She reluctantly opened up. They stepped in and Lily mumbled a 'I'll tell you later' to the Fat Lady as she passed.  
  
Candy went upstairs to drop off her books and Peter went upstairs to do who knows what. Lily walked over to the couches and plopped down and waited for Sirius, James, Summer, and Remus to come back. The portrait hole opened, and Lily looked over towards it, but it was just a couple of fifth years. This happened again for about fifteen minutes.  
  
It opened again and a very red Summer and Remus walked in. Summer said hi to Lily and then scurried up stairs. Lily raised an eyebrow at Remus.  
  
"So, where were you two?" She asked causally.  
  
"The library. She needed help with her essay." He asked, blushing a little bit. "Hey, I'm going upstairs if any one needs me." then he left and rushed up to his room. Lily chuckled.  
  
After waiting for a bit longer, she got up, thinking that James and Sirius weren't going to come back alive at all.  
  
"Hey Evans, guess what?" James called out as he and Sirius entered the common room, just as she started to walk up the stairs, scaring her out of her skin.  
  
"Gosh Potter, what did McGonagall say?" she asked when her breathing returned to normal.  
  
"We got a detention!" Sirius said triumphantly.  
  
"Really? That's ALL? I thought you'd lose like a limb or something, seeing how made Tregon was," Lily asked astonished.  
  
"Yup! We're on a mission to get the worlds most detention!" James stated. (AN-Yikes, no rhyming was intended!)  
  
Lily looked at them like they were mental, which was probably correct.  
  
"I'm going to bed before you two get into even more trouble. Oh, congrats on the detention," and with that she swept up to her room.  
  
The weeks went by fast. James and Sirus got more detentions, and Lily still loathed flying lessons. She had too much time to think then, and she didn't like leaving the ground. Soon it would start to snow and to Lily's thanks and everyone else's dismay, flying lessons would be cancelled and potions would resume until spring. Even thought she hated potions and the creepy dungeons, it was better than being up in the air on a little broom stick.  
  
Lily and her friends scurried down the barren corridor.  
  
"Oh man, we're soo dead...." she moaned. It was the last week of school until after Christmas, and they were late to their first period class, charms.  
  
"Cheer up Lils, Professor Flitwick loooves us, well, you anyway..." Sirius boasted. This comment wasn't too comforting. Summer suddenly groaned and smacked her head. "Drat! I left my quill!" She started to curse, surprising Lily and Candy and making the boys laugh.  
  
"Sum, I didn't know you knew those words!" Candy gasped. Summer blushed scarlet.  
  
"Oh boy, you should hear her when Peeves is around," Remus chuckled, causing Summer to blush even harder, if it was possible. "Here, I have an extra," he added, handing a quill to Summer.  
  
"Thanks, oh, we're here..." she panted.  
  
Thankfully the tiny professor hadn't arrived yet, and the other kids were talking amongst themselves. "No lost points from Gryffindor," Lily thought.  
  
They quickly sat down, and Lily found herself between James and the window. She saw that Summer was sitting a row behind her, next to Candy and Remus. Sirius and Peter ended up next to a Hufflepuff named Jacob Abbot.  
  
"Welcome charms first years!" A tiny goblin stood up on a pile of books.  
  
"Can everyone hear me?"  
  
Everyone nodded.  
  
"Excellent! Now, does everyone have a feather in front of them?" Everyone nodded again. "Now, we are about to learn a simple Levitation charm. Now, everyone mimic my wand movements. Swish and flick, swish and flick."  
  
Everyone picked up their wand and mimed the professor. "This is sooo easy," Lily heard a Ravenclaw mumble.  
  
"Good good! Well done!" Professor Flitwick squeaked. "Now, let's add the spell part. Repeat after me Wingardium Leviosa."  
  
"Wingardium Leviosa." The class repeated.  
  
"Now, put it with the wand movement, and try it out." Professor Flitwick said.  
  
Lily pointed her wand at the feather, and said the charm, thinking about how boring life could be, when something hit her from behind.  
  
"OW!" she yelled. Everyone turned to look at her, and she smiled at them. "I stubbed my toe," she lamely said. When they turned back around, she turned to see what had hit her.  
  
"HI LILY!" Summer said, levitating the feather. "Look what I can do!"  
  
Lily smiled. "Did you see what hit me?" She whispered to Summer.  
  
Summer shook her head. "Nope, ask Remus, he sees everything."  
  
Lilt turned to Remus and repeated her question. She saw him quickly glance daggers at Malfoy and then turn back to her. "Oh, sorry bout that Lils. I, uh... Accidentally said the wrong thing and a book flew out of my wand. Sorry!" She turned around and thought about what he said. A book? The thing that hit her wasn't as hard as a book. Was he lying to her? She quickly discarded that though. Remus would never lie.  
  
"I'm going to be swishing and flicking in my sleep!" James complained at dinner that night. To empathies his point, he swished and flicked and a piece of chicken floated up. The others laughed.  
  
"Well, at least you won't forget it," Candy said.  
  
A few minutes into dinner, they heard a 'who' of an owl. Everyone looked up to see a white owl fly down towards their table.  
  
"Isn't it a little late for the post?" Lily asked, instantly on alert.  
  
"Normally. Hey, isn't that Dewdrop Sum?" Remus asked.  
  
"Yeah, I wonder why she's here." She said to her friends. "Hey baby, wassa matter?" Summer said to her owl. Dewdrop stuck out her leg and Summer grabbed the letter off of it. With the letter gone, Dewdrop flew off to the Owlery.  
  
Summer ripped open the letter and started to read. As she read, her face paled with every word. Suddenly she burst out crying and ran out of Great Hall.  
  
"What happened to Summer?" Sirius asked.  
  
Nobody said anything. Lily picked up the letter from the floor and started to read. "Hey guys, I think I know why," she said, motioning to the letter.  
  
Candy, James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter crowded around her and read.  
  
Dear Ms. Dippet- I regret to inform you that on December 12 your parents, Laura and Greg, went to a Ministry party in London. After dinner, they started to move to the dance floor. When the music started to play, a group of masked Death Eaters appeared in the center of the floor. In a matter of minutes, everyone present was killed. Your parents were wonderful people, and they will be missed. I offer my deepest sympathies. Anthony Hancock, Minister of Magic  
  
There was silence at the Gryffindor table. Lily looked up and caught the eye of Dumbledore. He sadly nodded, holding up a piece of paper himself.  
  
"Ms. Dippet, will you please come up here?" Dumbledore called. Lily saw Autumn go up to Dumbledore, confusion written on her face.  
  
Lily turned back to her friends. "We better go see if she's alright," she said. They all nodded. Candy picked up half of Summer's things and Remus picked up the rest and headed towards the tower.  
  
"Hello dears. Why such long faces?" The Fat Lady asked.  
  
"Have you seen Summer?" James asked.  
  
"Why yes. She came up here about twenty minutes ago. She looked so forlorn. What happened to the dear?" She asked.  
  
"Magic socks," Remus said quickly. All of them except Peter, who was explaining to the Fat Lady, entered. Lily grabbed Summer's things from Remus and followed Candy up to their room.  
  
"Sum? Are you in here?" Candy called out softly. When they received no response, they entered the room.  
  
They looked around for a second but then spotted her lying in a ball on her bed. The two rushed over to their friend. She was a sorry picture. Her normally tidy hair was everywhere, her face was moist with tears, tissues were clutched in her hand, and her school robes were crinkled. She was fast asleep.  
  
"Poor Summer. She was really close to her mother. Do you think we should wake her up?" Candy asked.  
  
"No, I think she's safe where she is now. Since tomorrow's Saturday and the last day until break, I think Dumbledore will let her off classes. She's safe right now in her dreams," Lily said, pulling a blanket around the sleeping form of Summer.  
  
"Come on, lets leave her alone," Candy said, moving towards the door.  
  
They went downstairs to the common room and the anxiously waiting boys. They looked up at them with eager eyes.  
  
"She cried herself to sleep," Lily said softly, plopping down on the couch next to Remus.  
  
No one said a word. Just before Lily thought the silence would kill her, Remus spoke up.  
  
"These are bad times we're living in," he said, " and no one knows how bad they are until it comes close to home."  
  
"Very bad times," Sirius said.  
  
AN- Sniff sniff. That was soooo sad. I promise next time it will be better. : ( Lizzie. Now, REVIEW!!!!!!!!! 


	6. Pillows and Christmas Surprises

LN- Sorry it's late. I typed this up originally on a laptop, and I didn't have the disk drive in, and I was on spring break up in New England. So, sorry if I kept you waiting. Oh, don't forget to review!  
  
Oh, and what is your favorite romantic song you dream of dancing with you crush at your prom or other special event? When you review, put it down and put who its by. Thanks! ~Lizzie  
  
Disclaimer- We own Summer, Autumn, Candy, Nicole, Michelle, Danielle, Professor Tregon, and um. Whatever you recognized belongs to the wonderful JK Rowlings.  
  
Chapter 6: Pillows and Christmas Surprises  
"WAKEY WAKEY!" a voice shouted in Lily's ear. Lily groaned, rolled over and opened her eyes.  
  
She found herself looking into the bright violet eyes of Candy Minyatur. "Gosh Candy, even at an early hour your hyper." Then she snuggled down deeper into the covers to go back to sleep.  
  
WHACK! Candy threw a pillow at her friend's head. Lily hurriedly sat up and pointed to the clock on her bedside while rubbing her head with the other. "Girl," she started while swinging her legs out of bed, "It's 7 O'clock on a SATURDAY! Are you NUTS?" she practically screamed.  
  
Candy smiled. "Well. your point is?"  
  
Lily smiled and shock her head, thinking that it was useless to try to go back to sleep with a hyper Candy on the loose.  
  
"Shaddup! SOME people are TRYING to sleep!" a voice yelled from the bed next to Lily's. The curtains were thrown open to reveal a bleary-eyed, red nosed Summer.  
  
"Tut tut. Someone woke up moody this morning, didn't we Princess Summer?" Candy called out cheekily.  
  
Summer responded by throwing a pillow at Candy, yelling, "Leave me alone, please! I don't want to sleep, wake up, or be alive right now!"  
  
Candy frowned. "Do you really mean that, Summer?" she asked quietly, her joyous mood gone. Summer nodded, curling up into a little ball on her bed.  
  
Lily saw how much her friend was hurting, so she went over to her bed. She sat down and pulled Summer into a hug.  
  
"It's going to be ok Summer. You have us remember? We'll help you get through this, ok?" She said calmly. Again Summer nodded.  
  
"Well, now that that's over, can we get dressed and go get some breakfast? I'm hungry!" Candy called out.  
  
Lily laughed and rolled her eyes towards the ceiling. "Lord help us. She's starting to sound like Sirius!"  
  
Twenty minutes later, the trio made it's way down to Great Hall, each lost in their own thoughts, well, Lily and Summer. Candy chatted animatedly about the last Quidditch match, Gryffindor versus Ravencalw. Gryffindor had won to a victorious 250 to 30. All the Gryffindors were ecstatic. They now had a shot at the House Cup.  
  
Lily only half listened to Candy. In her imagination, she was turning Lucius Malfoy's head green with tennis ball sized warts on his face. Needless to say, it was a happy thought and she made a mental note to tell Sirius about it.  
  
Even though Lily was lost in her imagination, Summer was totally not there. In her mind she was at Platform 9 and ¾, the last time she saw her parents.  
  
~~~Flashback~~~  
  
"Hurry up dears, or we're going to be late," a short, plump witch called to her family. Racing behind her were two blonde haired twin girls and a tall, brown haired wizard.  
  
"If I had a Knut for every time she said that, I'd be a galleonare!" the taller of the twins said to her sister.  
  
" But you got to love 'er, Aut!" the shorter one, Summer, said to her sister.  
  
Their dad laughed and hurried the girls along. "Well, she's right girls. We have ten minutes to get you there and to find you a compartment."  
  
They hurried after their mom and ran through barrier separating the Muggle world from the wizarding world.  
  
"Ok dears, here we are," their mom prattled. She swept both of them up into a hug and whispered into their ears, "Bye-bye dears, Mummy is so proud of you. I love you so much!" She babbled, sad that her babies were leaving her.  
  
"Laura, let me have a chance to say good-bye to them too," their dad called to their mother. Summer and Autumn were released from their mother's strong hug and went to say goodbye to their dad.  
  
"Bye my two seasons," he said, using his nicknames for them. "I love you guys, and don't forget to owl us. Be good, and see you at Christmas, ok?" he said. They two girls nodded.  
  
"Love ya Daddy!" they cried, hugging him and then stepping back. They smiled and then turned around to board the train.  
  
They stepped up onto the train and turned around. Summer felt a piece of lead fall into her stomach.  
  
"Think they'll be ok Aut?" she asked her sister.  
  
"Yeah, they'll be fine. We'll see them soon," Autumn replied, waving to their parents. Summer turned and waved to her parents. Her mom blew a kiss and her father stood waving, pride and love in his eyes. With one backwards glance, she turned around and stepped into the hall of the train. Autumn reached out her hand.  
  
"Summer? Summer! Are you ok?" a voice interrupted her thoughts.  
  
She looked around and found herself sitting at the Gryffindor table next to Sirius and Lily.  
  
"Where am I?" She asked.  
  
"Eating breakfast by any chance?" Candy asked, reaching for a blueberry bagel.  
  
Summer smiled a little. "Oh."she said, looking around. "Hey, where's Remus?"  
  
James, Peter, and Sirius exchanged glances. "Oh. He's in London, um, visiting his sick Aunt," James hurriedly replied. A little too quickly Lily thought. She arched an eyebrow but continued to butter her bagel.  
  
"Oh. I see," Summer said, getting very interested in her chocolate chip pancakes.  
  
"Well, well. What do we have here? It seems that somebody has a crush on Remus," Sirius said coyly, fluttering his eyelashes freakily.  
  
Candy snorted. "Where'd you get that idea? I mean, we've only known each other for like what, three months?" she said, trying to draw attention away from a silently blushing Summer.  
  
"Well, I do have a hunch. I do have the best sources," Sirius said, holding up a book with 'Summer's Diary, keep out!' written in gold script on the front of it.  
  
"Where'd you get that?" Lily asked, astonished.  
  
"That's for me to know and you to find out," he said cheekily.  
  
"That means he's not going to tell us," James replied.  
  
"Brilliant deduction Potter," Lily said, rolling her eyes again.  
  
"Give it here, Black," Summer growled, a menacing glint in her icy blue eyes.  
  
"Uh, I don't think so. I think that I'm going to go find a good place to settle down and read this faaabulous piece of literature. Tootle-loo!" Sirius waved and skipped out of the Hall with a very mad blonde chasing him.  
  
"Poor Sirius. He doesn't know the seriousness of his crime," Candy said, shaking her head sympathetically, making the others laugh.  
  
"Come on, we better go rescue him before she hexes him. And trust me, she knows some good ones," he said, standing up. The others agreed and followed suit.  
  
They searched around Hogwarts for about five minutes before Peter spotted them from a third floor window.  
  
"There they are, by Hagrid's hut," he reported, pointing. They could see Summer standing on one side of Hagrid and Sirius on the other side. They saw her yelling at Sirius and Hagrid trying to keep her from hexing Sirius. Hagrid had managed so far, but Sirius had received a set of horns, a red, pointed tail, and his knees were locked together,  
  
"We better go help Hagrid," Lily said, feeling sorry for the gentle games keeper.  
  
They hurried down the stairs to get to them before she hexed him some more, or worse, accidentally hexed Hagrid.  
  
When they reached the group, they saw Sirius on his knees begging for forgiveness and I'll do your homework till Valentine's Day. Summer though, wasn't buying it. She was yelling at Sirius, calling him a stupid git and that if he set on more finger near her diary ONE more time she'd hex it right of his measly hand.  
  
"'lo Hagrid!" Candy called out when they got in hearing range of the 'happy' group. Hagrid smiled and waved back at them.  
  
"Beautiful day, ain't it?" he merrily called back to them. The newcomers and Hagrid grew silent as Summer and Sirius feuded.  
  
"YOU READ MY DIARY YOU.!" Summer screamed.  
  
"Summer, how'd you find out?" Sirius suddenly asked her, cutting her off in mid-sentence.  
  
"Find what out?" she asked, still mad.  
  
"About Remus," Sirius asked her, looking at her like she was mental, which is probably right.  
  
She laughed evilly, totally unlike her normal attitude. "You know how it feels for someone to except me as who I am? Someone to trust me? Someone to laugh at me? Well, I don't think that you'd know because your to busy being Mr. Popular and Mr. Perfect. It all comes easily to you. But some people have to work at it. Well, I'll tell you what you want to know. He told me that day in the library. You think that I wouldn't notice that he suddenly gets sick or his aunt or whoever gets sick on a full moon? You think I'm THAT blonde?" she retorted.  
  
Sirius was dumbfounded. He had seen Summer angry, but never this angry. He had always thought she was a ditz, a little off center, a little too quiet and touchy, but he had never guessed that she had feelings, that she took those things he said seriously.  
  
"Summer, I." he began.  
  
She held up a hand. "I don't want to hear it. I don't need any sympathy. You think that it's easy trying to make your parents love you, except who you really were, trying to be like your perfect sister who's always doing things right? Well, I have news for you. Its not!" she cried.  
  
"What about Remus?" Lily asked, returning back to the main subject.  
  
"He's a." James began.  
  
"He's a werewolf," Summer lamely finished.  
  
On Christmas morning Lily found herself being rudely awakened by a pillow being catapulted towards her head at 6:30.  
  
"CANDY!!!" she screamed, since Candy was the only one who did that to her, but instead of finding herself looking into violet eyes, she was looking into blue ones. "Summer?" she asked, surprised.  
  
"The one and only. Now, if you excuse me, Candy is my next victim," she said, hopping off Lily's bed and moving towards Candy's. Lily lost sight of the girl, but then she heard a loud thunk and a scream.  
  
"WHAT?! WHERE'S THE FIRE?" Candy yelled, bolting upright in bed. She looked around madly until she saw Summer holding a pillow. "You!" she said, shocked. Summer nodded, and then she turned around and tripped over the bed skirt in her haste to get away.  
  
She quickly picked herself up and practically flew down the stairs to the Common Room where the boys were waiting with Candy hot on her tail.  
  
"Mad.Candy.hide...me!" Summer gasped out, looking for a place to hide. Remus pointed to the space behind the couch he was seated on. Summer dove behind it just as Candy stormed in.  
  
"WHERE IS SHE?!?!?!" Candy yelled, shattering the calm atmosphere of the common room. In unison the four boys pointed to behind the couch, not wanting to get on Candy's bad side this early in the morning.  
  
"Some friends you lot are. Uh-oh." Summer whined, catching a glimpse of four fingers pointing to her and Candy's head poking over it.  
  
"Run." Candy said through clinched teeth. Summer heeded her warning and sprinted around the common room with Candy hard on her heels, unaware that the Headmaster was watching them.  
  
"Happy Christmas, children," he suddenly said, causing Summer to stop suddenly and causing Candy to plow into her. They fell to the floor in a mixed up heap of arms, legs, robes, and heads.  
  
Dumbledore laughed aloud. "What seems to be the problem here ladies?" he said, trying to hide a chuckle, as Lily helped them up.  
  
"Nothing sir, just that she woke us all up too early," James said, rubbing sleep out of his eyes and pointing to Summer. Summer smiled innocently at the professor.  
  
"Who me? I was just upstairs calmly waking Lily and Candy up!" She replied, causing Lily to roll her eyes and Candy to laugh.  
  
"Well, I wouldn't say calmly, but I would say she woke us up all right," Lily said, earning a glare form Summer.  
  
"Oh well. It doesn't matter now. Open your presents and I will see you later, all right? " Dumbledore said. All of them nodded. "Oh, and Ms. Dippet, can I talk to you for a minute?" and with that Dumbledore smiled and walked out with Summer hurrying behind him.  
  
Sirius appointed himself as the 'head elf', the gift distributor, and set to handing out the presents. Soon all of them had a good size pile of presents in front of them.  
  
Lily picked up a blue polka dotted wrapped present and set to opening it. When she opened it, she found a clear class orb with swirling purple and blue smoke inside it attached to a gold chain. When she picked it up, it turned a canary yellow. When she fastened it around her neck, she saw a note lying on the bottom of the box. She picked it up and read it.  
  
Dear Lily, I hope you like it. It resembles your personality, always changing. The storekeeper told me it was similar to a muggle mood ring. I don't know what that is, but it changes color to you mood. Happy Christmas, James  
  
Lily looked up and caught James's eye. She smiled, and James looked smug after that, well, as smug as a 11 year old can look.  
  
She turned back to her other presents. Besides the necklace, she got a charms book from Remus, a sack of dung bombs form Sirius, a bottle of ink that changed color from Peter, a note book with a protection charm on it form Summer, and a stuffed orange kitten from Candy that actually purred.  
  
When she finished opening her presents she turned her attention to what the others were getting. She saw Sirius's face light up as he opened the prank survival kit from her. He looked at her and smiled, mouthing the word 'Mafloy' to her. She groaned.  
  
Then Summer walked quietly in, going over to her place on the couch, holding a small box. Everyone looked at her and watched her open it.  
  
Inside was a charm, a silver broom with a miniature Quaffle zooming around it, attached to a silver chain. Summer looked up at them, tears shining in her eyes. "My Christmas present from my parents. Dumbledore somehow managed to get it before they died. Somehow they must have known." she said, trailing off.  
  
"Hey guys, look!" Candy said from her place by the window, shattering the gloomy mood. She pointed outside and Lily could see soft white specks floating down from the sky. Everyone cheered, even the saddened Summer. It was snowing!  
  
They hurriedly finished opening their presents and went upstairs to change. Lily grabbed her favorite muggle clothes, jeans and a red turtleneck top, and threw them on herself. Then she grabbed her cloak, slipped on her shoes and ran downstairs to wait for her friends. The boys were down in a snap, but it took longer for Summer and Candy to come down.  
  
"By the time those two get down, the snow will be all gone!" James complained. Lily silently agreed with him.  
  
"I bet I know a way to get them to come down," Sirius said after they hadn't come downstairs after five minutes. "Hey Summer, I'm going to read the next chapter of your diary now!" he called up to them.  
  
Then they heard the pounding of footsteps and a clatter of shoes being thrown down the stairs. After the shoes reached them, a barefoot Summer appeared, screaming. Candy appeared after her, flustered.  
  
"Like I said Black, put one more finger." she screeched, pointing her wand at him.  
  
"Hey hey, easy now. Sirius doesn't have it. He just wanted you two to hurry up. Now, after you put on your shoes we can go out. Hurry up girl!" Lily said.  
  
"Sorry," she said, slipping on her shoes and racing after her friends.  
  
They ran through the empty halls, unused to the silence that filled them.  
  
They passed other students that were staying over the holiday and said hi to Autumn, who joined up with them. When they reached the heavy oak doors in the main hallway, they saw Hagrid.  
  
" 'lo there! What are you eight up to?" He asked the excited eleven year olds.  
  
"We're going to go outside to play in the snow of course!" James said, shocked that Hagrid wouldn't know.  
  
Hagrid laughed. "Well, go outside then. There's plenty of it to go 'round!" he said, opening the doors and almost getting swamped by the eager Gryffindors and Ravencalw. He laughed again, remembering how he used to react to snow.  
  
They bounded down the stairs and landed in the powdery soft snow. (LN- I can see it now. the good ole white stuff, just begging to be played in.. * Here Ea grabs the keyboard from Lizzie * Now, back to your regularly scheduled story..)  
  
James grabbed a handful of the snow and rolled it into a ball. "Hey Lily!" he called out. Totally unaware about what was about to happen, she turned to look at James. A cold, wet snowball was flung straight at her head.  
  
"POTTER! OOOOH! YOUR DEAD! THIS MEANS WAR!" she screamed. She teamed up with Candy, Summer, and Autumn, and decided to go to the side with the field at their backs, leaving the boys with their back to Hogwarts and a big oak tree.  
  
After about ten minutes of fighting, Lily saw her chance. She told her plan to her war mates, and cast a simple invisibility charm over herself that she had memorized from their textbook.  
  
She crept over to where they boys were fighting. Lucky for her, they were standing right under the big tree. She climbed up it and levitated some snow up to her hiding spot, praying that they hadn't seen the snow float up to her. Then she settled in and waited for the signal.  
  
Suddenly Summer and Autumn screamed and started to run. They pointed to the ground, making it look like something was chasing them. The boys were bent double laughing at them, and like she had planned, Remus and Peter ran over to where they were being chased.  
  
Then she said the counter charm (LN~ or is it the counter curse?) to release the snow. It tumbled down and down, burying James and knocking down Sirius. "Ha, that should wipe the smile off his face," she thought.  
  
Then two things happened at once. The branch she was sitting on broke off, burdened with the weight of the snow, plus her, on top of it. Then the charm she was using wore off, letting Sirius get a glimpse of her as she flew down quite gracefully towards the ground. She tumbled down and down, finally landing into a soft drift of snow. Then the snowdrift groaned. She hurriedly jumped off of it, surprised. Then she laughed at what she saw.  
  
"Hello!" she said cheerfully. "Fancy meeting you here!" she giggled. James glared at her for a minute then laughed. Then he stood up, brushing snow off of himself and trying to brush the majority of it out of his hair.  
  
She bent down, trying to find her wand that she lost on the way down. When she found it, she straightened up and faced James. "Um, sorry bout that," she said, but inwardly, she did not feel any sympathy towards him at all.  
  
He laughed again, "That's ok Evans. I'm sure I would have done it too," he said, giving her his Potter smile and then bent down to help Sirius up.  
  
She smiled back, then called out to the twins. "Hey Autumn! Summer! You can stop running now!" she called to the two running blondes.  
  
"WE CAN'T!! SOMETHING IS CHASING US!" Summer screamed. Lily laughed, seeing that Remus and Peter were now running after the two, pelting them with snowballs.  
  
She looked around the mêlée. All her best friends were having a good time, despite the fact that something tragic had just happened to two of them. Summer and Autumn were running around, trying to dodge the icy snowballs thrown by Remus and Peter. Candy was building a snowman with the help of a now fully recovered James Potter and Sirius Black. Candy was trying to tell Sirius that the candy cans was for the snowman's nose, not his snack. Lily laughed to herself and went over to help.  
  
After a while of playing, they trooped inside with happy hearts, rosy cheeks, red noses, and hungry, ready to do some damage in Great Hall.  
  
Dumbledore smiled at the sight of them. Robes and cloaked askew, hair wind blown, snow everywhere, but all of them with smiles on their faces. He smiled again at them. They smiled and waved back, then went to sit at their tables to eat a well-deserved lunch.  
LN~ was that better? I, they smile too much and get whacked in the head with a pillow, and I hope it didn't bore you. I had too much time on Spring break between the 10-hour car ride, no disk drive, and not much to do; I got a lot done, like about three chapters, and this is like 11 pages and 3,404 words, an all time high! WOO HOO! Par~Tay! Sorry. Well, anyway, you know what to do. Click the review button and please include the song! (This one (follow the arrow.)) I I I I I I I I I I I I I I v 


	7. Potions and Pranks

LN~ Hello FF readers! Hope you like this story so far! Are you ready for a new chapter! (Hears shouts of "YES!") Yay! Ok, so here it is! (Oh, when you finish, review please!) We'll be realllllllllly happy if you do!! We hope to get at least 15, and right now we have, um. 5. You say 8, I accidentally posted one three times. Oops! We would like more!  
  
Disclaimer- we own Summer and Autumn, Candy, Professors Tregon and Iona, Chloe` Jaeckin, Isabella Santaun, Mark Barnstead, Nicole Malfoy, Danielle Malfoy, Michelle Malfoy, the song belongs to Martina McBride, and whatever else you recognize belongs to JK Rowlings.  
  
Chapter 7: Potions and Pranks  
  
After the winter break, classes and homework resumed, much to everyone's dismay. It seemed that the potions master, Professor Tregon, felt that it was necessary that they should have homework every night. Lily hated potions, and being stuck with homework in it every night was ten times worse. To make it even worse, the professor decided to pair them up with 'partners' in the opposite house.  
  
Lily ended up partnered with a girl named Narcissa Williams, a snobby girl that always looked down her nose on everyone, Summer got paired with Chloe` Jaeckin, Narcissa's best friend and just as snobby as her, and Candy got landed with a girl named Isabella Santaun, a Spanish girl who rarely spoke, and when she did, it was to criticize someone or something.  
  
Remus got stuck with Mark Barnstead. Mark always grunted, and spoke like a caveman, in crisp, short, clipped English. He was a Slytherin through and through. Peter got paired up with Severus Snape, one of Malfoy's friends. Sirius got paired with a boy named Vincent Crabbe, and he acted just like one too. Pushy, rude, and spiny. But James got the worst partner ever: Lucius Malfoy. Need I say more?  
  
Needless to say, the first years dreaded potions. Candy said it was corrupt, since he was head of the Slytherin House, and he loved to make their lives miserable. Lily disagreed, saying, "This is a good chance to make inter house friends." The others looked at her crazily. They said that any who are friends with Slytherins are Slytherins themselves. She just shrugged this off.  
  
Lily had a rough time working with Narcissa, and they both landed in the hospital wing on many occasions with things ranging from large, overgrown teeth to an extra leg.  
  
"Has any one seen my wormroot?" Summer asked one day when they were in Potions.  
  
"I haven't seen your precious wormroot anywhere. Now, when you finish that 'thing,' let me know so I can write my name down," Chloe` said while filling her nails.  
  
"Hehe, no. If you want credit for this, you do something," Summer said from behind the bubbling caldron. Then she turned around and asked Lily for some extra wormroot. After Lily gave her some, she turned around and started to cut it up.  
  
"Are you done yet?" Chloe` asked, looking up from her nails.  
  
Then Summer's patience wore out. "If you want to have this done now, do it. I'm through!" She yelled out, shoving the ingredients to the snobby girl.  
  
Professor Tregon looked their way and arched an eyebrow, but said nothing. Chloe` saw this but just snorted and picked up the knife like it was infested.  
  
Summer smiled to herself and set to filling out the chart.  
  
Suddenly an explosion came from the back of the dungeon. Everyone turned, and Lily saw a huge mess of orange, smelly bile all over the two occupants of the mess.  
  
"PETTIGREW! I TOLD YOU NOT TO ADD THE CHICKEN TOES BEFORE YOU ADD THE WORMROOT! NOW LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" a very orange Snape said.  
  
"Pettigrew, ten points from Gryffindor for not following directions," Tregon yelled. Peter looked like he was about to cry as the potions master cleaned up the mess with a flick of his wand.  
  
Suddenly, Snape began to twitch, and twitch, and twitch. He fell to the floor, and before anyone could say anything, his face turned an unearthly shade of green, his hands swelled up like rubber balloons, and his hair transformed into long, silver, slithering snakes. He looked like a modern day male Medusa. The whole class burst out laughing.  
  
"Go to the hospital wing, and don't let any anybody see you like that," Tregon hissed, embarrassed that something like that had happened to a Slytherin.  
  
Later that night, the group sat at their usual spot in Great Hall. They were reenacting the incident in potions. As Sirius was acting out the explosion, he fell back in his chair and landed on the feet of Nicole Malfoy.  
  
"Get it off me! Stupid Gryffindor filth!" she shrieked, kicking Sirius in the gut. Sirius doubled in half with pain, or was it from laughter?  
  
"What are you doing here Malfoy?" James asked the Slytherin.  
  
She looked down her nose at him. "Why do you want to know?" she sneered, walking away.  
  
Sirius slowly picked himself off the ground. "Man, she can kick hard," he groaned, rubbing his stomach as he sat down. "But not as hard as Summer," he added, looking towards the girl. Summer smiled back and resumed eating her chicken.  
  
Lily looked around and caught the eye of Lucius Malfoy. Suddenly she got an idea for the perfect prank. "Hey guys," she said, turning back to her friends. She filled them in on her plans, and decided to go in for the kill at midnight.  
  
They hurriedly finished their dinner and ran up to the Gryffindor tower to get prepared.  
  
Later that night, if you had looked into the Gryffindor Common room, you would have seen three girls dressed all in black, waiting for four boys dressed identically like them.  
  
But, like any prank waiting to happen, there were flaws. How were they going to find the Slytherin House, or even get in, and how were they going to do it with out being seen? Out of the whole group, only Lily and Candy knew the temporary charm to make them selves invisible.  
  
When everyone was gathered in the common room, Lily out lined their plans. They would follow a prefect down to the Slytherin House. Then they would.  
  
"ACHOO!" something interrupted their plans.  
  
They all looked madly around, looking for the source of the noise. Then Sirius spotted a shadow and motioned for them to be quiet. He moved craftily behind the thing. Suddenly they heard a muffled scream.  
  
"What the.?" the intruder said.  
  
They looked at the person in shock. "Frank?" they exclaimed. Frank Longbottom, their friend, looked around at all of them.  
  
"What are you guys doing up this late?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing. Just going over homework," Candy exclaimed to him.  
  
"At 11:30?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah. We're night owls. Woo!" Summer said, making them laugh. (Sorry bout the puny joke!) She looked at Frank. "What are you doing?" she asked.  
  
"Nothing. I'll leave you guys now. See ya!" with that he ran up stairs to the other first year dorm.  
  
"Whew. That was close," James said, wiping a hand across his brow dramatically.  
  
"Hey, how are we all going to go unrecognized?" Candy asked her friends. "I mean, Lily and I are the only ones that can turn invisible!"  
  
At this James grinned. "Promise you won't tell anyone about this?" He asked the girls. They all nodded. "Good," he said, pulling out something from behind him. The girls gasped in awe at what they saw. A silvery, waving invisibility cloak appeared in his hands.  
  
"Where'd you find that?" Summer asked, impressed.  
  
"Family heirloom," he replied, happy that they liked it. He spread the invisibility cloak around. "Now, it may be a tight fit, but Peter, Remus, Sirius, Summer, and I will go under this." He said.  
  
Summer eyed the cloak, amused. "How on earth are we going to fit FIVE people under that cloak? I mean, it's only designed to have one, or maybe two, people under it at a time!"  
  
"Well. either get you skimpy behind under it or stay here. What is it going to be?" Sirius asked.  
  
"ARE YOU NUTS? I'M GOING!!" she exclaimed. She stepped under the cloak, and disappeared. "I GOT IT!" she yelled, hurriedly stepped back out. She waved her wand at the cloak and extended it so that all of them could fit. "Much better!" she smugly added, stepping back under. Then the group set out to find their destination.  
  
After twenty minutes of searching, they finally found the Slytherin House. They followed Danielle (or was it Michelle?) Malfoy to it. After they heard the password, dark riddle, they slipped in after her.  
  
"The Slytherins sure have bad taste," Lily thought to herself. The common room closely resembled the Gryffindor one, except gloomier. There were no windows, only silver and green banners on the walls. The mantle had two granite statues of snakes standing to attention on either side of it. The couches were in a horrible shade of green, and looked very uncomfortable.  
  
Then they held their breath, waiting for Danielle to go up to her room. When she disappeared, they set to their task. Lily sent Candy, Peter, and Summer to do damage to Nicole, Michelle, and Danielle, but to be careful because Danielle had just gotten up there.  
  
While they set to that task, Lily took James, Sirius, and Remus up to the boy's dorm. When they entered, they found Snape, Malfoy, Flint, Crabbe, and Goyle, all fast asleep. Lily laughed to herself. What luck!  
  
Then came the fun pat, setting up the trap. Lily went over to Malfoy to begin her task. First she sprayed shaving cream on his head. Then she put glue on his hands, and put a charm, one she learned from Summer, that turned his hair scarlet and gold. Then where the glue was, she attached golden fur. When that was done, she slipped his hand in a warm bowl of water she conjured up. She stepped back to admire her handy work. When she thought he was complete, she moved on to Snape.  
  
When everyone was finished, they met in the Slytherin common room.  
  
"All done?" Lily asked. When she saw that everyone nodded, she said, "Let's get out of this snake hole!" Then they all got under the cloak or charmed themselves and headed back to their tower.  
  
The next morning, Lily awoke to loud screams coming from the Slytherin House. Lily, Summer, Candy, James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter all smiled to themselves. Revenge was so sweet!  
  
A statue stands in a shaded place  
  
An angel girl with an upturned face  
  
A name is written on a polished rock  
  
A broken heart that the world forgot  
  
Through the wind and the rain  
  
She stands hard as a stone  
  
In a world that she can't rise above  
  
But her dreams give her wings  
  
And she flies to a place where she's loved  
  
Concrete angel  
  
Lily wiped a tear from her eye. Even though she had heard it a million times before, it still gave her chills and made her tear up. She turned off her (magical) radio and bounded down the steps to go face a Saturday detention with Professor Iona, the defense against the dark arts teacher, alone.  
  
LN- did you like it? We haven't gotten a review in AGES!!!!!!!!!! Oh, thanks go out to you, Lyz! I hope you remember to post and put your favorite romantic danceable song and the artist of it. You'll see in a upcoming chapter. Bye! Lizzie and Ea 


	8. Quidditch Surprises

LN- OK, I admit it, I'm a horrible writer. (Hears shouts of no!!) So, why haven't you been reviewing? Ea's got a story up, but I won't say anything about it. Nu-uh. Now, back to the story. Oh, same thing as last time. Favorite romantic slow danceable song and artist, include in review. Ta Ta for now! Lizzie  
  
Disclaimer- We own Summer and Autumn, Candy, Professors Tregon and Iona, Madame Soarell, Chloe` Jaeckin, Isabella Santaun, Suzanne Opal, Kyle Bennett, and Sarah Tyner, Alaura, all of the Slytherin team, Kylie Jordan, and Danielle, Michelle, and Nicole Malfoy, and whatever else you recognize belongs to JK Rowlings  
  
Chapter 8: Quidditch Surprises  
  
The Great Hall was filled with chattering students, eager to begin a new day. Well, some of them anyway. Most of the chatter was about the House Cup game, Slytherin versus Gryffindor.  
  
"Who do you thinks going to win, Can-Can?" Sirius asked Candy over a piece of toast.  
  
"Well, first of all, my name's CANDY. Not Can-Can. Secondly, Gryffindor! Hello! We have THE BEST team. I heard McGonagall say that Slytherin doesn't have a chance!" Candy said.  
  
"Oh, do you know how many times we've heard this conversation? Hey, I'll see you at the game. Dumbledore wants to see me, again. Save me a seat ok?" Summer said, grabbing her scarf and shoving a piece of toast in her mouth.  
  
As soon as Summer left the room, cheers erupted from every table in the Hall, except Slytherin. Everyone looked towards the doors. Standing in the doorway was the Gryffindor Quidditch team.  
  
Seven, tall, well muscled teenagers stood in the frame. All the guys were tall and dark headed, and the two girls were tall and fair. All the girls, except for the Slytherin ones, sighed at the sight of the five boys. All they other boys rolled their eyes, but they didn't have far to roll them to.  
  
"Alaura, we just HAVE to go watch this game!"  
  
"Duh! Oh, I wish I was his girlfriend!"  
  
Conversations similar to this could be heard throughout the Hall.  
  
Soon it was time to head towards the Quidditch pitch. A flood of students could be seen flooding towards it. The most predominant colors were scarlet and gold, with one or two silver and greens. The Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs wanted to see Slytherin eat the dust on the field. Each time the teams played Slytherin, they got crushed. Ravenclaw almost had a chance, but then Slytherin caught the snitch.  
  
As the group got closer and closer, six students broke a part from the mass and went to go find the perfect spot, right next to the commentator's box. From there you had a bird's eye view of the field, the scoreboard, and the pitch. But best of all, you were in Gryffindor Country. (LN- Where's that Gryffindor pride!!?? ROAR!) They got seats in the first row, right in their usual spot.  
  
Lily clapped with excitement. As much as she hated heights and flying, she loved to watch Quidditch. She scanned the crowd for Summer. She didn't see her, but she knew she'd be there soon.  
  
"LILY! LOOK!" Candy yelled, pointing to the Slytherin side. (This wasn't very big at all!) In the back row, she saw Malfoy, Snape, Crabbe, Flint, and Goyle trying to rip off the fur from their hands and trying to hide their scarlet and gold hair with hats.  
  
"So, they don't have the brains to charm it back? Or to Slytherin colors?" She asked, highly amused. Candy laughed and shook her head.  
  
"Welcome to the final game of the year, Hogwarts! I am Kylie Jordan, and I will be your commentator for this competitive game, Gryffindor versus Slytherin!" Kylie yelled, happy to have such a crowd.  
  
"Now, here's the mighty Gryffindor team! John Wood! Ray Spinnett! Michael Bell! Steve Johnson! Kyle Bennett! Suzanne Opal! Aaaaaaaaaaand Lisa Apricot!" a scarlet and gold blur rushed out of the locker room as his or her name was called.  
  
"Now, here's the stupid Slytherin team. Oh, sorry Professor, it won't happen again. Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy, Hades, Hamilton, Verdun, and Rochester," a little bit of cheering and a whole lot of booing could be heard as Kylie read off the names.  
  
"Now, let's get this game on the road. Madame Soarell has released the bludgers. Now the snitch is loose. Good luck trying to find that guys, oh, sorry bout that Lisa! Now the Quaffle is up. Johnson of Gryffindor catches it. Passes to Spinnett! Back to Johnson! Now Bell! He shoots, SCORE! 10 TO GRYFFINDOR! Slytherin Malfoy is in possession. Passes to Malfoy. Back to Malfoy. Passes to Malfoy. She shoots, and it's BLOCKED by Wood. Ha, thought it'd be easy now didn't ya? You're playing with the big boys now! Oh, sorry Professor. WHOA! Hold on a sec. Has Lees seen the snitch? She dives with Hamilton on her tail. Oops, false alarm. WATCH OUT LEES!!! Nasty Slytherin tried to be-head her. Johnson has the Quaffle. Bell! Back to Johnson. Passes to Spinnett. He shoots. WHAT? THAT BASTARD CAUGHT THE QUAFFLE! Uh-oh!" Kylie stuttered as Professor McGonagall loomed over her.  
  
McGonagall looked like she was about to give Kylie a good telling off when she shouted, "FOUL!!!"  
  
Everyone watched in horror as the Gryffindor keeper, J Wood, hurtled towards the ground, blood flying from his nose and arm sticking up at a weird angle. Madame Soarell blew her whistle, streaming down towards the injured lion. (LN- for all you slow ppl, that's a Gryffindor!)  
  
Madame Pomfrey ran across the pitch. After five minutes of examining Wood, a resolution was made. He would be out of the game, and a new keeper was to be found.  
  
McGonagall looked worried. Where was she going to find a good keeper to fill in on such short notice? She scanned the Gryffindors. She needed a good flyer, well, a superb one, a person well aware of their surroundings, and a person who can fear nothing. She looked towards the little group sitting next to the box. She smiled. "Perfect," she said to herself. "MINYATUR! GET OVER HERE!" she yelled to the surprised first year.  
  
Candy got up and bounded over to the professor. "Yes ma'am?"  
  
"Can you fill in for Wood? I've seen you play with your friends, and you're a superb keeper. Now, if you choose to accept, you will find Wood's extra broom down in the locker room," McGonagall said.  
  
Candy glowed with pride. "Yes ma'am! I will do my best!" with that she flew (Literally) down the stairs towards the locker room.  
  
Twenty minutes later Kylie got hold of the megaphone. "It seems that we have a new keeper! First year Candace Minyatur is now filling in for Wood. Let's hear a big cheer for her!"  
  
A thunderous roar was heard from the student body. Candy waved up at them, and then went to her respective place at the hoops.  
  
The game went on and on. Candy hadn't yet failed to block a Quaffle. The crowd cheered as she blocked another one, and another, and another!  
  
Summer pounded up the stairs, hoping she hadn't missed anything. "Hey guys, where's Candy?" she panted, sitting down next to Lily. They pointed towards the hoops and Summer gasped. "Our Candy? Is that OUR Candy?" she shrieked, surprised. Everyone nodded and resumed watching the game.  
  
"HAS LEES SEEN THE SNITCH?" Kylie yelled as Lisa zoomed down the field. Suddenly she halted, holding up her hand.  
  
"WOW! That was fast! Lisa Apricot has caught the snitch, and Gryffindor wins 300-10!!" The whole place went wild as the Gryffindor team made its way around the pitch on their victory lap. As Candy whooshed by them, they cheered and waved at her.  
  
LN- Ok. I admit it, this is a tiny chapter. I've had a severe case of writer's block, so consider you lucky that I got this written. Now, can you consider these?  
  
What would you like to happen next? I need some suggestions.  
  
The song! I NEED A Song!!  
  
Thanks to AngleDx14, HelloSaysI, Shorti, and Kaitie Bell. The reviews were wonderful, and yes, Brea is short for Breanna and I don't know what that has to do with the story. Oh well. I'm sorry Kaitie that Summer's parents had to die, but there is a reason why!  
  
TTFN! Lizzie 


	9. I’m FREEE! And what now?

Lizzie's note- Now that spring has been upon us for a while, I haven't been writing as much as I'm supposed to. Oh well. I'll make it up to you guys later. Thanks to Shorti, Tiffgpower, and Angelxd14 for reviewing. Oh, Angelxd14, did you mean 'If you're not the One?' Now, on to the story! MUSH!! (Sorry...)  
  
Disclaimer- we own what we own, don't what we don't. We especially own Candy, Summer, Autumn, Madame Soarell, Kylie, and the Malfoy sisters. Hehe, aren't they evil?  
  
Chapter 9: I'm FREEE!! And what now?  
  
"It all fit in the trunk in September!" Candy groaned. She was trying to stuff all of her things into her trunk, but it wasn't quite working. It seemed that she had gotten a *few* extra things from her, as she called it, adoring fans.  
  
"Oh, move over!" Summer sighed, shoving Candy out of the way. "Watch the pro!" she got up on the bed and crawled over to Candy's trunk. After shutting it as much as she could, she plunked down on it, bounced up and down for a couple of seconds, and then buckled it shut.  
  
She hopped down and went back to resuming packing her own trunk as if nothing had happened.  
  
"Hey Sum, where are you and Autumn going to stay over the summer?" Lily asked, packing the last of her robes into her trunk.  
  
"Oh, well... you'll see," she hesitated, not wanting to give the secret away. "Now, I'll be back. I'm gonna bring these down to the Common Room."  
  
An hour later:  
  
"Only just a little while longer and I'll be free! Freee!!" Lily screeched, dancing around the tight train compartment and looking into the happy faces of her friends.  
  
Candy was seated on one side of the compartment, next to the window. Sitting next to her was a flustered looking Summer with her Transfiguration book floating in front of her and a hard, invisible desk that she was writing on in front of her. The rest of that bench was empty because that's where Lily used to be sitting. Remus was sitting on the floor in between the benches, trying to dodge a flying Lily.  
  
Across from the girls were James and Sirius. Peter was off some where, and Lily thought he was talking to Autumn.  
  
"SUMMER! THE HORROR!!!" she suddenly yelled, causing Summer to disrupt her ink bottle, spilling it all over Remus.  
  
"Who what where when why?" Summer stuttered, trying to stop the remainder of the ink from spilling out.  
  
"You're doing HOMEWORK and we've only been out of school for ONE hour!" Lily shrilled, pulling the textbook away from the studious girl. Summer sighed and looked pleadingly at her.  
  
"Well, I just wanted to get a head start!" she whined, upset that she had been interrupted in the middle of a sentence. The room busted out laughing.  
  
"Summer, doing homework, and MAD she was interrupted?" Candy gasped out before bursting into a fit of giggles.  
  
"Well, I have nothing better to do, and I thought that if I got it up faster, then I'd have.oops," she responded, barely catching herself.  
  
"Summer Dippet, I challenge you to a game of Wizard's Chess so you won't do your homework," Remus suddenly called out, changing the subject and trying to rub off most of the ink. Summer raised an eyebrow but agreed.  
  
She vanished the invisi-desk and put her book and reading glasses in her bag. "Prepare to die, Lupin," she hissed, rubbing her hands together.  
  
James laughed. "Summer, I think you're the one who's going to die. Remus is a pro."  
  
"Oh, we'll see!" she responded.  
  
The rest of the train ride was spent watching Summer and Remus try to defeat each other at chess. Then, before they knew it, the Hogwarts Express rumbled into King's Cross Station.  
  
They stood up and joined the crush of students moving out. Lily heard a sniff behind her, and saw Summer holding back tears. Lily smiled and went to put a shoulder around the petite girl's shoulders. "Come on Sum," she encouraged, pushing Summer out into the station.  
  
Lily watched James go over to a pair of tall adults. She watched him talk to them, trying to explain something, all while trying to find her parents. She saw Candy too couldn't find hers.  
  
James hurried over and made a beeline for Summer. He bent down and whispered something into her ear and pointed to the couple. She nodded and walked over to them. Then he turned and addressed the group.  
  
"You guys are probably wondering what that was all about," he paused, stopped by the duhs of the group. "Well, you guys are going to stay at my house over the summer. Yes, my parents have already talked to your parents, and all of them said yes, 'cept Pete's. Sorry Peter, your mom said that you have to stay at your Grandma's."  
  
Peter sighed and shook his head. "Same old same old. When will it be over? See you in September!" he hugged the girls then left, heading toward a short, plump witch.  
  
James motioned to them to follow them. Summer was in a conversation with the lady, who Lily assumed was Mrs. Potter. Autumn was standing behind Summer, looking around for her Ravenclaw friends.  
  
"James!" Mr. Potter called out, waving him and his friends and him over.  
  
"Hey!" James replied. "These are Candy and Lily," he replied, pointing to each of the girls.  
  
"Are we all here?" Mrs. Potter asked, breaking her conversation with Summer.  
  
Summer looked around. "Where's Autumn? I could have sworn she was here a second ago!" she protested. "I'll be riiiiiiiiiight back," she called, melting into the crowd.  
  
Even though Lily, her friends, and the Potters couldn't see her, they could certainly hear her. She smiled as she heard what her short friend said.  
  
"Move over, girl on a mission here! Excuuuuuuuuse you, buddy, your in my way! Just because you're a like twenty feet taller than me doesn't mean you can boss me around like that!" They heard a grunt, and watched, terrified, as a portion of the crowd fell over. "Whoopsi, did I do that?" they heard Summer innocently say. (O :-)) That was too much, and Lily burst out laughing. If anyone had told her that the small, fragile looking girl named Summer could push or shove anyone, she would have laughed. But hey, that's Summer for ya!  
  
Five minutes later a ruffled looking Summer emerged towing an angry looking Autumn. "All ready now!" she exclaimed. Mrs. Potter nodded, trying to hold back a laugh and led group, with their owls, trunks, and trolleys, through the station to the parking lot where two black ministry cars were waiting for them.  
  
Lily deposited her trunk into the first one of them, and joined Mrs. Potter, Summer, Autumn, and Candy inside. The others pilled into the other one and then they pulled away from the curb.  
  
After an hour of driving, Lily and her friends found themselves in front of a large, brick house in the country side. The cars pulled up the long, sweeping driveway that led to the large, oak front doors.  
  
"Welcome to Gryffindor House, girls," Mrs. Potter said to the gaping girls. The girls stepped out of the cars into the sunny atmosphere and yanked out their luggage.  
  
They walked up the pathway behind the Potters, trying to take all of their new surroundings in. Rolling hills were at one side of the house, along with gardens carpeting the ground. Lily saw what looked like woods behind the house, and a lake to the left of the house.  
  
She squared her shoulders and stepped into her home for the summer. "This is going to be a looong summer," she thought as she saw Summer run past her, screaming her head off, while a gnome chased her. "A *very* long summer indeed."  
  
LN- Sorry I haven't posted in a while, and I have five words for you: Writer's block, exams, and flute recitals. Oops, that was six. Oh well! Sorry! I'll make up for it, and the next chappie is going to be a looooooooooooong one! Forever, Liz-o and Ea-z. :-P Now, REVIEW PLEASE!! 


	10. That Summer

LN- I've jus realized that it's almost been a month since I've updated this story, so I decided to get my butt in gear and update this thing. Thanks to Mon for reviewing. Thanks for the song suggestions, and I'll post both of them at the end of this chappie so you guys can decide which ones you like.  
  
Disclaimer- We own what we don't, do what we do. We own the Untouchables, and the people on it.  
  
Chapter 10- That Summer  
  
"You have GOT to be kidding me!" Lily protested one morning during breakfast after hearing the day's plans.  
  
"When have we ever kidded you?" Sirius said from over a plate stacked with Mrs. Potter's homemade pancakes drowned in syrup. He speared a piece and stuffed it into his mouth, all without tearing his gaze from Lily.  
  
"Well, there was that time when you." Candy began, looking at him.  
  
"All right!" he interrupted, throwing his hands up in the air and splattering James and Autumn with the remainder of pancake in his mouth. They grimaced and went to work trying to get most of it off.  
  
"Well, if we want to make the team this year, then we have to practice!" Summer protested. James, Autumn, Candy, and Sirius nodded vigorously. Remus just nodded. He didn't want to go for the team because of his monthly disappearances. "And we have big shoes to follow in! I mean look! With Wood, Spinnett, Johnson, and Suzanne gone, that means that Lisa will only take *the best.* And I certainly know that I will give the other contenders a run for their money."  
  
"Hear hear!" James called out.  
  
Lily laughed and rolled her eyes. "OK, but don't you need seven people to play? And even I know that! You can't play unless you have a team to play against."  
  
"That, is where you are wrong, my lady," James began. "I am two steps ahead of you as usual. Muhahaha! Oops, sorry," he said, clearly aware of the Lily glare. "We have a team here who would like to play. So, are you up to the game, Lils?"  
  
"Is that a challenge?" she asked, eyes narrowing.  
  
"I do believe it is," he said, taking a swig of orange juice.  
  
"Then you're on, even if I do have to fly." She retorted.  
  
"Now does everyone have their brooms?" he asked, turning towards the others.  
  
"Brand spanking new one," Summer replied.  
  
"I take that is a yes from you," James began. "Autumn? Do you have yours?" Autumn nodded. "Remus?" Remus shook his head. "Alright, you can borrow one of ours. Candy?"  
  
"Is the sky blue?" she replied.  
  
"I do believe it is. I know you have yours, Siri. Lily? I bet you don't own one, but you can borrow one of ours too. Now, go get dressed and meet me at the Pitch in no more than twenty minutes," he ordered. This was followed by groans but they followed.  
  
~Twenty minutes later~  
  
"Ok, here's the plan," James said, as the group. "Summer, Remus, and I will be Chasers," this was met by nods by the said. "Autumn and Sirius, you'll be beaters," they too nodded, and Sirius looked a little too happy. "Candy, of course you'll be keeper," Candy smiled. "Lily, my dear, is going to be our seeker." Lily turned green.  
  
He tossed her a broom. "Yes, the seeker. All you have to do is sit and watch for the Snitch, and when you see it, you go after it and catch it."  
  
"I know what a seeker does, Potter," she hissed.  
  
"Ah and here is our opposing team," he said as if he hadn't heard her at all. Seven teenagers approached them. They were the children of the people that worked for the Potters. "Hey guys! Thanks for coming out!" James called, running over to them. He dragged them over to introduce them to his friends.  
  
"You guys already know Sirius and Remus," he told them. "But these you don't," he said, pointing to the girls. "Summer, Autumn, Candy, and Lily. Guys, I want you to meet the other team. Raven, Derek, Rose, Garrett, Samantha, David, and Maria."  
  
Raven, Rose, Samantha, and Maria all looked to be about seventeen. Raven was a tall, black girl (hint hint, wink wink) with big brown eyes, Rose was of average height with shockingly pink hair, Samantha was tall with short cropped blonde hair, and Maria looked Spanish. Derek, Garrett, and David were all tall, brown haired, and well muscled. They moved with natural grace and looked about seventeen-eighteen-ish.  
  
After the introductions, they started to play. They teenagers called their team the Untouchables, and the friend's called themselves the Marauders, much to the girls' disgust. The game started out even, but soon the Untouchables were making cake with the younger kids.  
  
"James, why didn't you tell us that they are all drafted to professional Quidditch reserve teams?! It would have been nice to know!" Summer rounded on James when they took a break.  
  
"Uh, I wanted to surprise you?" he weekly said.  
  
Summer let out a shrill of outrage but remounted her broom.  
  
It seemed that the angrier Summer was, the fiercer she played. James quickly found this out and called out jeers at her to make her play harder. Soon they were making a comeback.  
  
Remus had the Quaffle. He looked around to see who was open. Autumn slammed her bat into the bludger and hit Derek right in the nose with it, stopping him from intercepting the pass. Summer sped to the hoops and passed the Quaffle to James who scored. Maria threw the Quaffle into the waiting arms of Rose. Sirius aimed a bludger at her and swung.  
  
Through all of this, Lily sat calmly above them, looking for the Snitch. There, right by Candy. She looked to see if Raven, the Untouchables' seeker had seen it yet. Nope, Raven was looking at the other end of the pitch. Lily turned her broom and zoomed toward it, arms reaching outwards. She stretched her arms out and felt her hands close around the smooth surface of the snitch.  
  
"I GOT IT! I GOT IT!!" she screamed, causing the game to stop. Her friends cheered, and so did the Untouchables.  
  
~  
That night Lily fell asleep exhausted. She didn't even remember her head hitting the pillow.  
  
~  
  
"Shh! Quiet or you'll wake her," a voice said, trying hard to whisper but failing greatly. Lily opened her eyes and saw black shadows making their way to her bed. She tensed. She relaxed when she realized that her friends were trying to surprise her. She tried hard not to laugh at their stealth skills. She heard a splat, and then, "Sirius! That was the best cake I made! Why I ought to skin you and hand you to her as a present!"  
  
The footsteps stopped, and Lily heard the sound of someone being slapped. "Ow! Summer!"  
  
"Suck it up. Now we don't have a cake to give her, thanks to someone," she paused, and Lily winced. Summer could glare. "Now, on the count of three. One. Two. Three," Summer whispered.  
  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY LILY!" the voices of her friend's yelled. Lily, feinting surprise, jolted up in bed and looked into the shining faces of her friends. Like her, all of them were wearing their pajamas and their hair was rumpled with sleep. Sirius, Candy, and Summer were all splattered with cake frosting, and Sirius was sporting a very red spot on his arm. They tossed wrapped boxes on her bed and found a spot to sit on.  
  
She smiled at them. "Thank you! But did you have to come *now*? Its only," she yawned, "six."  
  
"It was his idea," Candy said, pointing to James.  
  
She glared at him. "Should of guessed."  
  
"Aren't you gonna open your presents?" Sirius asked, eyeing the boxes. "I want to know what you got!"  
  
Lily laughed. "We don't want to leave Sirius in suspense for too long, now do we?" She reached for the closest box, a rectangular one wrapped in blue paper with red fireworks going off on it and "To Lily from Remus" floating across it in green bubbly letters. She ripped off the paper and found herself looking at a box.  
  
"Wow, just what I needed!" she kidded. She lifted up the lid and found two books entitled "What the Hex Just Happened? A Complete Guide Of All Hexes Known to Mankind. Self Updating" and "Charms For Dummies" inside. Lily laughed at the last one. There was a black line drawn through dummies, and Remus had replaced it with Smarties. "Thanks, Rem!"  
  
Remus smiled. "Welcome. I thought that you needed to learn some hexes. There's some good ones in it."  
  
She grabbed at another one. This one was small and square. It was wrapped in plain green paper and "To Lils from Sum" popping up and disappearing on it. She opened the lid and found a charm of a white lily that blossomed on a silver chain. She smiled her thanks at her friends and dove into the remaining gifts.  
  
From James she received a picture of the group when they were at King's Cross Station, waiting for James's parents. Her friends waved up at her. She was standing in the middle with her arms around Candy and Summer, Autumn was on the other side of Candy, Remus was standing slightly behind Summer, James was behind Lily, his head clearly visible above her, and Sirius was posing in the front of the group. Every now and then he'd change his pose, causing her picture people to laugh.  
  
From Sirius she received a box filled with Honeyduke's best candy and thinks from Zonko's. (LN- don't ask how he got them.) Candy had gotten her a gift certificate to Flourish and Blott's and the newest book by A. Gooding, "How To Charm Your Enemies". Autumn had gotten her a brush and mirror set with a lion pouncing on a snake on the back.  
  
There was one box left on her bed, and it rattled dangerously. She got up on her knees to examine it. It was rapped in plain, muggle birthday paper with large holes poked through. A tag was attached to it. "To our little flower, Love Mum and Dad."  
  
Now curiosity took the better of her. She ripped off the paper and, with the help of her friends, ripped off the cardboard box. She pulled out the metal cage and gasped. Sitting regally in the cage was the blackest owl Lily had ever seen. Big, amber eyes stared at her. "Wow." was all that she could say.  
  
Then the owl who-ed at her. "Whatcha going to name her?" Candy asked.  
  
"Artemis. she's my little Goddess of the Hunt."  
  
LN- There ya go. It's kind of short, but I was writing this on a laptop with a picky battery and I wanted to get this done before it died on me. And fanfiction.net was down for a while for me. ( I'm sorry for the delay, again. I have put out a new story, about Summer and Remus. It takes place in fifth year, if you want a warning. I'm going to try to update this story more often, promise! At least every other week, if not sooner. Sorry if there are more mistakes than usual, my beta's on vacation. Sorry!  
  
These are the songs that people submitted to me, except the last two. Friends told me about them. They are all in original format, with all the oos and ohs and na na nas and lalas. and I got all of the lyrics from  
  
Song #1. "Angel" By Amanda Perez (Not my fav, but oh well...)  
  
It's been five months since you went away  
  
Left without a word and nothing to say  
  
When I was the one who gave you my heart and soul  
  
But it wasn't good enough for you, no  
  
So I asked God  
  
God send me an angel  
  
From the heavens above  
  
Send me an angel to heal my broken heart  
  
From being in love  
  
'Cause all I do is cry  
  
God send me an angel  
  
To wipe the tears from my eyes  
  
And I know it might sound crazy  
  
But after all that I still love you  
  
You wanna come back in my life  
  
But now there is something I have to do  
  
I have to tell the one that I once adored  
  
That they can't have my love no more  
  
Cause my heart can't take no more lies  
  
And my eyes are all out of cries  
  
God send me an angel  
  
From the heavens above  
  
Send me an angel to heal my broken heart  
  
From being in love  
  
'Cause all I do is cry  
  
God send me an angel  
  
To wipe the tears from my eyes  
  
Now you had me on my knees  
  
Begging God please to send you back to me  
  
I couldn't eat, I couldn't sleep  
  
You made me feel like I could not breathe  
  
Now all I wanted to do was to feel your touch  
  
And give you all my love  
  
But you took my love for granted  
  
Want my lovin' now  
  
But you can't have it  
  
God  
  
God send me an angel  
  
From the heavens above  
  
Send me an angel to heal my broken heart  
  
From being in love  
  
'Cause all I do is cry  
  
God send me an angel  
  
To wipe the tears from my eyes  
  
Oh God, send me (God send me an angel)  
  
An angel (wipe the tears from my eyes) Oh baby  
  
Send me an angel from the heavens above  
  
Send me an angel (God send me an angel)  
  
From being in love (send me an angel)  
  
Oh God, send me an angel  
  
Send me an angel (send me an angel)  
  
Ooohhhh..  
  
~  
  
Song #2. "If You're Not the One" by Daniel Bedingfield  
  
If you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad today?  
  
If you're not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way?  
  
If you are not mine then why does your heart return my call  
  
If you are not mine would I have the strength to stand at all  
  
I never know what the future brings  
  
But I know you are here with me now  
  
We'll make it through  
  
And I hope you are the one I share my life with  
  
I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?  
  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?  
  
If I don't need you then why am I crying on my bed?  
  
If I don't need you then why does your name resound in my head?  
  
If you're not for me then why does this distance maim my life?  
  
If you're not for me then why do I dream of you as my wife?  
  
I don't know why you're so far away  
  
But I know that this much is true  
  
We'll make it through  
  
And I hope you are the one I share my life with  
  
And I wish that you could be the one I die with  
  
And I pray in you're the one I build my home with  
  
I hope I love you all my life  
  
I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am  
  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?  
  
'Cause I miss you, body and soul so strong that it takes my breath away  
  
And I breathe you into my heart and pray for the strength to stand today  
  
'Cause I love you, whether it's wrong or right  
  
And though I can't be with you tonight  
  
And know my heart is by your side  
  
I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am  
  
Is there any way that I  
  
~  
  
Song #3. "I've Been Waiting For You" by Abba  
  
I, I've been in love before  
  
I thought I would no more  
  
Manage to hit the ceiling  
  
Still, strange as it seems to me  
  
You brought it back to me  
  
That old feeling I, I don't know what you do  
  
You make me think that you  
  
Possibly could release me  
  
I think you'll be able to  
  
Make all my dreams come true  
  
And you ease me You thrill me, you delight me  
  
You please me, you excite me  
  
You're something I'd been pleading for  
  
I love you, I adore you  
  
I lay my life before you  
  
I'll have you want me more and more  
  
And finally it seems my lonely days are through  
  
I've been waiting for you I, I'm gonna make you mine  
  
You're gonna feel so fine  
  
You'll never want to leave me  
  
I feel you belong to me  
  
Someday you will agree  
  
Please, believe me You thrill me, you delight me  
  
You please me, you excite me  
  
You're something I'd been pleading for  
  
I love you, I adore you  
  
I lay my life before you  
  
I'll have you want me more and more  
  
And finally it seems my lonely days are through  
  
I've been waiting for you  
  
Oh, I've been waiting for you  
  
~  
  
Song #4 "Desperately" By Michelle Branch  
  
There's something 'bout the way  
  
You looked at me  
  
Made me think for a moment that  
  
Maybe we were meant to be  
  
Living our lives separately  
  
And It's strange that things change when I've been wanting you so desperately  
  
Oh, I cannot ignore it,  
  
I keep giving in,  
  
But I should know better  
  
'Cause there was something 'bout the way you looked at me  
  
And it's strange that things change when I've been wanting you so desperately  
  
You looked my way, you said "you frustrate me"  
  
Like you're thinking of lines and times when you and I were you and me  
  
You took our chance out on the street  
  
Well you missed my chance and chances are  
  
It won't be coming back to me  
  
Oh, I cannot ignore it,  
  
I keep giving in,  
  
But I should know better  
  
'Cause there was something 'bout the way you looked at me  
  
And it's strange that things change when I've been wanting you so desperately  
  
So desperately... ho  
  
Oh, I cannot ignore it,  
  
I keep giving in,  
  
But I should know better  
  
'Cause there was something 'bout the way you looked at me  
  
And it's strange that things change when I've been wanting you so desperately  
  
I want you so desperately, oo oo oo  
  
I keep giving in,  
  
But I should know better  
  
I keep giving in,  
  
But I should know better  
  
So desperately  
  
I want you so desperately 


	11. Home, at last!

LN- Sorry about the long time between updates. I know I said I'd update at least once a week, but I've been very busy. So, no more chatter from me. On to the story!  
  
Thanks to these people for reviewing:  
  
kat- Thanks! I think I am going to use that one! Sorry it took so long!  
  
DRUIDGIRL- I do read them, but sometimes you miss some things because you know it by heart.  
  
OwLPoStAgAiN- You are too kind! Thanks! I think I'm going to use If You're Not the One. In a couple more chapters, you'll see what its for!  
  
Ea187 - last but certainly not least, EA! Yeah, that doesn't surprise me either. I know I should have let you check it, but you were out of town! Update coming soon!   
  
Disclaimer- We own what you do not recognize, unless you've read the story before. James, Lily, Sirius, Remus, Peter, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Flitwick, and anything else you recognize belong to JK. Oh, the song is MINE!   
  
Chapter 11- Home, at last!  
  
The last weeks of summer went by in a blur. The Potter's took the gang shopping in Diagon Alley for their new supplies. All of them but Summer had to get new robes due to their increase in height. Summer gloomily watched them purchase them until she got a new Hogwarts skirt and vest.   
  
Finally the day to get on the Hogwarts Express came. The Potter house was in chaos. Summer was running around trying to find her broom, Candy was wrestling Sirius, trying to get her broom from him, Lily was looking everywhere for her trunk, Autumn was running after Summer, trying to tell her that her broom was on her bed, Remus was trying to get all of his things in his trunk, and James sat watching all of them.   
  
By the time everyone had found everything, it was close to ten. Mrs. Potter was frantic that they wouldn't get there in time. They loaded everyone into a ministry car and hurried to the station.   
  
The ride there was chaos too. Candy and Sirius were bickering, Autumn was asleep, Lily was looking highly peeved that she was sitting next to James, who seemed to be enjoying it, Remus was reading, and Summer was frantically worrying that she hadn't finished her homework and kept asking people if they had seen her do it. Finally Mr. Potter put a silencing charm on her, much to everyone's relief.   
  
At twenty to eleven they pulled in. It took them a while to locate carts and Platforms 9 and 10. When they did reach them, they had a hard time passing through the barrier due to the train that arrived at Platform 9.   
  
After saying goodbye to Mr. and Mrs. Potter, they hopped on the train. As soon as the last person was aboard, Summer, the door shut and the train lurched forward, causing Summer to fall. Candy groaned and picked up her friend, dragging her towards the compartment Remus and Peter had found. Autumn said bye and bounded down the corridor to find her friends.   
  
"OH! We're off to see the wizard! The wonderful Wizard of Oz!" Sirius broke out as he plopped down on a seat, causing them to laugh.   
  
Candy's eyes went misty. "Think about it, we won't be the little runts this year!" she said, causing a sniff from Summer. She looked at her small friend. "Sorry. Anyhow, we can try out for the Quidditch team! They're." she paused, "two chaser positions, one beater, and one keeper position left. The old team was almost all seventh years." she gleefully looked up. "Are you trying out?" she said, turning to Summer.   
  
Summer nodded, still silent.   
  
"I take that as I yes." Candy turned to James and Sirius. "What about you two?"   
  
They both nodded. Satisfied, Candy sat back and looked out the window.   
  
The train ride was long, partly due to the silencing charm Mr. Potter had put on Summer, Lily and James's constant bickering, Candy looking out the window looking lost in thought, Sirius trying to take the charm of Summer, but failing miserably, and Peter, well, being Peter. Lily almost jumped for joy when they forced the boys out for the girls to change into their robes. After the boys had changed, the train came to a shuddering stop. Lily practically dragged them out.   
  
When they stepped on the platform, she froze. "Where are we supposed to go?" she asked.  
  
  
A passing Hufflepuff fourth year heard her and showed them the way. Lily found herself looking at hundreds of horseless royal blue carriages. She stood there for a moment before being dragged by a silent Summer. She led Candy and Lily to one and, in an afterthought, pulled Sirius with them and hopped in. Sirius through a pained look at James, Remus, and Peter and let himself be dragged in. They laughed and hopped into the empty carriage behind them.   
  
They sat in the carriage for a moment, waiting for it to start. It gave a shuddering lurch and Summer once again found herself on the floor. Candy sighed and helped her back up again. Summer nodded her thanks, still unable to speak.   
  
When they reached the stairs leading up to Hogwarts, the carriage's doors popped open. Lily hopped out of it and waited for her friends to get out. When all of them had climbed out, they began their way up the wide, limestone steps.   
  
"I can't wait for the feast!" Sirius said, rubbing his stomach.   
  
"Is that *all* you think about?" Candy asked, glaring at him. His stomach growled in response. "I take that as a yes."  
  
  
Summer moodily brought up the rear. Lily turned to grab her by the arm when a bucket full of brown paint fell onto her and Summer.  
  
  
The students around them burst out in laughter. Lily looked up. Sure enough, Peeves was floating just out of reach, holding an empty bucket. Lily bit her lip and turned to Summer, who's mouth was working quite fast. Lily was glad for once that the silencing charm was still in place. She grabbed Summer by the arm, ignoring the paint, and led the way into the castle, looking for a professor with Candy, Peter, Sirius, and James laughing behind them.   
  
She stomped into the Great Hall, ignoring the pointing and jeering students, and made her way roughly to Professor Dumbledore. There she stood, a quivering brown blob with a second one attached to her. The professors bite back grins. Lily watched the corner of Dumbledore's mouth twitch before he spoke.   
  
"Ah, Ms. Evans and Ms. Dippet. How lovely of you to stop by. What may I do for you?" he asked, eyes twinkling.   
  
Lily puffed her self up. "Peeves poured a whole thing of brown paint on Summer and I!"   
  
Dumbledore nodded. "I see. how unfortunate. Lets see what I can do." He paused, surveying the two brown blobs. "Aha." He pointed his wand at them. "Scourgify!"   
  
Instantly the brown paint disappeared. Lily smiled. "Thanks Professor."   
  
Professor Dumbledore smiled and looked at Summer, who was trying to say something. "Yes, Ms. Dippet?" he asked. Summer pointed to her throat. "Ah, I see." For the second time, his wand pointed at Summer. "Silencio Deletrius."   
  
At once Summer found she could talk. She hurriedly said "Thanks," to the kind professor before dragging Lily back down to the Gryffindor Table so they wouldn't get trampled by the terrified looking first years.   
  
They sat down just as the tear at the brim of the Sorting Hat opened. Every student perched on the end of their seat to listen.   
  
"Come place me on your head, and I'll put you where you belong, Always remember this, I am seldom wrong.   
  
At the end of the year, with all those house completions, The points will be added, Three houses will never lose, but one will always win.   
  
Now listen to me, new Hogwarts students, to the tale I'm going to tell, a powerful friendship ended and made the system fail.   
  
Slytherin hated Muggle-Borns, And didn't want them here, But Gryffindor wouldn't take it, So the Houses all appeared.   
  
If you are a Slytherin, you are stealthy and sly, you will always stand apart, until the day you die.   
  
Now if you are brave, Bold and strong, You are a Gryffindor, And that's where you belong.   
  
Some of you are Ravenclaws  
  
you're all so smart and kind  
  
You work so hard to get your goal  
  
You're sharp and quick at mind   
  
Some of you are Hufflepuffs,  
  
Loyal to no end.  
  
If you belong in this house,  
  
You're sure to make some friends.   
  
So come up here, And don't be afraid, I will place you correctly, And there you will stay."   
  
The Hall burst into applause. The Gryffindor table was the loudest. They were happy that the Hat made Slytherin sound evil.   
  
After the applause had died down, McGonagall pulled out the roll of parchment and explained to the group about what was going to happen. Lily's eyes roamed the crowd of first years, taking them in. Her eyes stopped at a pretty, black haired, heavy lidded girl. She seemed to have a smug air around her. She was about to ask Candy who that was when McGonagall called out her name.   
  
"Black, Bellatrix!"   
  
Lily, Summer, and Candy gasped and looked towards Sirius. His eyes were narrowed. "Cousin," he grunted as the Hat shouted "SLYTHERIN!"   
  
"Black, Regulus!"   
  
Sirius's eyes narrowed even more.   
  
"Cousin?" Candy whispered.   
  
"No, brother," he replied, watching the younger Black. Lily looked closer at Regulus. True, he did look like Sirius with the black hair and the dark brown eyes and they *did* have the same nose, the similarities ended there. While Sirius's chin was determined, Regulus's was weak looking. Like Bellatrix, Regulus had that smug air around him. He looked like a "SLYTHERIN!"  
  
  
Sirius snorted. "No surprise there. Mum was rigid when she found out I was in Gryffindor." He paused. "Well, that's how she normally is towards me."   
  
Candy looked aghast but didn't say anything until "Lupin, Romulus!" She narrowed her eyes and looked at Remus. He paled and looked at his plate. Lily saw Summer shoot a worried look at him.  
  
  
Romulus didn't look much like his older brother. He was healthy looking with dark brown hair and strong brown eyes. He had a confident air around him, and that made Lily assume that he didn't suffer from lycnthropy.   
  
Remus tensed as the brim of the Sorting Hat opened. The remaining color left his face and his dark blue eyes widened slightly as it shouted, "RAVENCLAW!"   
  
The color came back to his face and he sagged with relief.   
  
Candy looked at James, Lily, and Summer after the last person was sorted (Zanchi, Allison: HUFFLEPUFF!) "Any other siblings and relatives I should be warned about? I should tell you that I have twin younger siblings, Cinnamon and Tyler."   
  
James said no, and Lily said that her older sister, Petunia, didn't care that her sister or magic existed.  
  
  
Summer just shrugged. "You should know. One older bro, one younger sister." her eyes went misty as she said one older brother.   
  
Lily set her fork down. "I thought you only had Autumn? I didn't know you had more."   
  
Summer sighed. "Well, I do. Hunter was killed by you-know-who in front of Autumn, and Melody goes to another British school, Dragon Flame." she speared a carrot and stuck it into her mouth, sealing the subject.   
  
Lily raised an eyebrow but didn't push the subject any farther. When everyone had finished, Dumbledore stood up. A hush filled the Great Hall.   
  
"Welcome All! I hope that Hogwarts suits all of your needs! Mr. Filtch has reminded me to inform you that Fizzing Whizbees will not be allowed in the hallways and you may find the complete list in his office. May we remind you that magic is not permitted in the corridors between classes. The town of Hogsmeade is forbidden to students under third year and the Forbidden Forest is forbidden to everyone." Dumbledore added, looking at James and Sirius who whistled and looked up at the ceiling, pretending to be fascinated with the overcast weather. Dumbledore chuckled and continued.   
  
"Now, I have one more thing to add. Quidditch try-outs will take place soon. Please ask your house Quidditch captain for the exact dates. Bonne voyage!" he finished, making a shooing motion with his hands. Everyone stood up and made their way towards the doors. Prefects could be heard yelling "First Years this way!" over the din. They stopped by to ask one of the Gryffindor prefects for the password, bouncing bulbs, and made their way towards the Tower.  
  
  
"Why didn't you two tell us that you had relatives coming to this school?" Candy asked, eyebrows raised.   
  
"I'm not that fond of my family, Candace," Sirius moodily replied.   
  
Candy looked like somebody had slapped her. "What did you call me?" she asked, voice deadly hushed.  
  
  
Summer hurriedly stepped between them, forcing them apart. The bad thing about this was that they both could see over her head. "Now, now, children. We don't want to cause a fight now, do we?" she asked through gritted teeth, eyeing the teacher walking down the hall. Candy stepped back.  
  
  
"No, we don't." she said, still glaring at Sirius.   
  
"I'll answer your question, Candy," he said, stressing the last syllable of her name, "I'm not fond of any of my family, not one bit."   
  
"Ok, now, Remus, why didn't *you* tell us that you had a brother?" Lily asked.   
  
"Same thing as Sirius, except the other way around. My brother is terrified that I'd bite him," he rolled his eyes.  
  
Summer was still in between Candy and Sirius who were shooting death glares at each other when they entered the common room. Her eyes traveled to the bulletin board, looking over at the things posted. Her eyes stopped on a small, yellow square tacked to the bottom of the board. She squealed and ran over to it, reading out loud.   
  
"The following positions will be available for try-outs: (2) Chaser, (1) Keeper, (1) Beater. Try-outs will be next Friday. Show up at the Quidditch Pitch at 6:00. Lisa Apricot, Team Captain." She stepped back and smiled. "I'm *defiantly* going to be there!" With that she dashed up the stairs, with Candy and Lily hard at her heels.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
"Great, just wonderful. I've never had a better day in my life!" James groaned at breakfast the next day when Professor McGonagall handed out the schedules. "To start the day, we have double potions with the Slytherins. Then we have Charms followed by double History of Magic. Then later tonight, we have Astronomy."   
  
"What's so bad about Charms, James?" Summer asked, buttering her roll. Charms Class was Summer's favorite subject, and after Lily, she was the best in it.   
  
"Summer, Summer. Are you so blind? Charms is so easy I could sleep!" James replied.  
  
  
"Oh, so that's why you got a D on the last paper?" Summer asked, sticking her roll in her mouth.   
  
James glared at her but said nothing. Lily smiled to herself, happy to be back at Hogwarts where nothing is normal. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*  
  
LN- Like? HUHUHUH? Now, you know what to do, REVIEW!   
  
Beta Note- Since I have nothing to say, this will be my review. Good chapter! Poor Candy, being called Candace. Poor Sirius and Remus. Poor Summer. But still, good chapter. 


End file.
